


Lost in the Glen

by NotYourAverageStoryteller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All is not well, F/M, Healing, Minerva's not as old as she looks, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourAverageStoryteller/pseuds/NotYourAverageStoryteller
Summary: Two lost souls find each other outside of normalcy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I'm not new here, but my name is. I'm keeping it for ships I don't necessarily want attached to my other names. I don't know if anyone even reads these ships, but I often write for me and nobody else anyway, so we'll go with that. Ta muchly for anybody who reads. This will likely be the only A/N I will write.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

She spent a moment leaning on the fence, looking out over the glen. He smiled at her outfit. The embodiment of her retirement. A red Aran jumper and jeans and a pair of black Wellington's, her greying ebony hair pulled back in a low, softer bun than he was used to. She looked small against the vast countryside that he knew she loved to get lost in.

This was her home. This small town where nosy neighbours clocked your every move. Not his. He'd been skilled enough to avoid interacting with any of them but he knew that she knew he was here.

Well, not him specifically, but someone.

She stood, taking a deep breath and whistled, two fingers between her teeth and watched on a beautiful mottled collie rounded up her modest herd.

"Alright lass, bring 'em round," she called, moving towards them, her brogue deeper and broader after her self-imposed exile. He envied her in a way. How strong she must be to just leave. To do what was right for her, not the whole of the wizarding world. He had always felt indebted, somehow, to the world that took him in. The works that gave him purpose. But then it had all gone so terribly wrong.

He tuned out as she penned the sheep, scratching her offsider's ear.

Ron and Hermione had split amicably until Molly had petitioned the Wizengamot for custody of her grandchildren. Things had been said in the heat of broken trust and broken hearts and the Weasley family had fractured. Hermione had taken the children to Australia with Ron's blessing. George had been so disgusted with Molly that he vowed never to let her see his children. Bill followed suit although, with his injury, he was not a frequent visitor anyway. Only Percy had remained. A bizarre turnabout from days gone by.

Then Ginny had miscarried their first and the tentative hold they had on each other snapped. She kissed him and left not ten minutes after giving him the news. Then, he supposed, he'd left too. He'd shut up Grimmauld Place and went travelling. Muggle backpacking, to be precise. Hermione had laughed when he'd told her. They kept in touch via phone where possible, email otherwise.

And then she'd emailed, having received an owl from Filius, and then from Neville and Kingsley. She had gone missing.

"Are you finally going to greet me toda' or shall we continue this charade on the morrow?"

He waved the disillusion charm away and grinned as her eyes widened.

"Hello Professor."

"Harry Potter, as I live an' breathe!" She took him in her arms and he smiled as he hugged her. "Gosh, let me lookatcha then," she peered at him, grinning. "You look more like your father every day."

"Thanks," he grinned.

"So," she said. "Draw the short end, did you?"

"No," he leant against the fence, matching her. "I volunteered."

"That'd be foolish," she muttered, looking out over her fields. "I'll no' be going back."

"I'm not here to persuade you otherwise," he grinned. "Hermione already told them it was folly to imagine that anyone could persuade you to do anything you didn't want to. But she wanted to make sure you were alright, just in case."

"She always did care more'n most," she opened her arms in invitation. "I am fine, as you have seen."

"I have," he smiled, feeling brave. "Ever go that pub down the lane?"

"Do I ever," she laughed. "Give me a moment to put my day away and I'll meet you there?"

"Of course, drink?"

"Glenfiddich 15," she grinned. "And their roast if they've got any left?"

"Good, consider it done," he smiled. "See you there," he called, shouldering his pack.

He didn't need one but it gave him a sense of accomplishment and definitely helped him blend in. What backpacker travelled without a bag.

"Mr Potter?" He looked back, finding her staring at him thoughtfully. "Thank you for coming."

"It truly is my pleasure, Professor."

"Minerva," she said quietly. "I am not that woman anymore."

"Then," he nodded. "It's an honour," he paused, tasting the name on his lips. "Minerva."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimer

Her hands shook as she fed the dog and wiped down the kitchen. It had been so long since she had had any company at all and then, she'd felt it on the back of her neck. That tingle down her spine. She noticed it right away. After living without magic for so long, its presence was almost jarring.

Initially, she had assumed the Ministry was there to force her back. But then they didn't spring upon her like a fox on a hen. They waited. Respectfully. She felt them leave her as she went home along the lane and appear again the next morning.

She should have known it was him.

She smoothed down the front of her dress. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to change. They'd seen her down the pub in both workwear and evening wear, but Mr, she corrected herself, Harry, had not. 

She glanced at the drawer that held her wand. Rattling around like the scissors and the abandoned keyrings she stuffed in there to keep safe. Nobody would see it, should they look, but she knew it was there.

\---/\/\/\/\\---

He ordered some dinner for the two of them. The bartender had been pleasant enough, her eyebrows shooting up her head when he'd mentioned Minerva's name. He told her he'd be out the terrace. He'd had enough people staring at him in his life to not want it for anyone else. 

"Did you order for me?"

He tried desperately to stop himself. But he couldn't. His mouth fell open and he stared.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she teased.

"You should," he said, getting up and pulling out her chair. "You're beautiful."

"And you are as big a flirt as your godfather," Minerva chuckled.

"I have the added advantage of seeing you free," Harry whispered.

"Aye," she said as the bartender dropped off his beer and her Scotch. "Ih shan't deny that. Thank you."

"Are you also gonna take that glamour off Minerva? Or shall we sit here pretending that I don't know you like I do."

"What?" It was her turn to gape.

"I've known you were wearing one since Fifth Year," he had the grace to blush. "Moody charmed my glasses to alert me to obscured faces. I haven't figured out how to undo it. But I kinda like knowing a bit more than everyone else in the room."

"I," she put her hand to get throat, staring at him. "You have me at a disadvantage," she whispered, turning her Scotch glass in her fingers. "I often forget I am wearing one."

"A formidable wi-" he smiled when she looked up. "Woman."

She blushed and he leaned forward, glancing around. There were not too many people around so he reached out and touched her cheek.

"May I?"

"Aye," she whispered. "You may."

He muttered the spell and sat back, astounded.

"Minerva!" he exclaimed. "What on Earth possessed you to glamour yourself?"

"My interview with Al-" she swallowed thickly. "When I interviewed for Hogwarts there were a few students in the hall. I had cat-calls and lewd comments. Libidinous states," she turned her nose up. "I decided then that if I got the job I would not arrive in the same fashion."

"You certainly did," he smiled. "Thank you for letting me see," he hesitated. "You're utterly beautiful.

"Thank you," she blushed. "I think it is time," she sipped her Scotch with a deeply satisfied sigh. "To put away the past I shouldn't wonder. I have carried it for long enough."

"I had to do that too," he muttered, fiddling with his glass. "I travelled."

"Tell me?" she asked, smiling and sitting back.

So he did. They sat out until the warm summer sun crept low on the horizon. He laughed more than he had done for a while and it seemed like she did too. By the time they heard the first calls from the foxes, they looked around, shocked it was as dark as it was.

"Gracious," she said, looking around. "We seem to have lost track of time!"

"I'll say," he chuckled. "Can I walk you home?"

"Such a gentleman. You don't have to," she said, running her hands up and down her arms. "But I would not mind the company."

"Excellent," he smiled. He slid off his jacket and slipped it around her shoulders. "There."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Contrary to their dinner, they didn't speak. The ambled slowly until Harry saw her house over the next hill.

"I'll let you go on," he smiled. "I don't want to invade your space."

"Alright," she said easily, sliding his jacket off her shoulders and offering it back. "I had a lovely night. Thank you. Thank you for not -"

"It's fine, I could say the same thing to you," he smiled, taking it. "It was my pleasure. I enjoyed it too."

He grinned, kissing the back of her hand and took two steps backwards.

"Wait," she said stopping him. "Where are you staying?"

"I think there's a stream somewhere near here isn't there? Probably down there."

"What?" 

"Camping." He shrugged. "Hermione thought it was hilarious after," he sighed. "Well _that year_. But it's quite relaxing, I find."

"Nonsense," Minerva muttered. "Stay," she bit her lip. "At the farm I mean. I have a guest room, or you sleep in the barn if you prefer?"

"Are you sure?"

"I do not often mince words, Mr Potter," she said, that eyebrow showing him how serious she was.

"Alright then," he grinned. "I'll stay in the barn if that's okay? Out of your hair."

"Do you plan on staying long?"

"I have no plans," he shrugged. "I was in Costa Rica a week ago. That's why it took so long for me to get here."

"Well, I only ask because have a field needs fencing if you would like the work? I'll pay you?" He scoffed.

"Nonsense," he said. "Room and board is enough payment."

"And food. Do not think I'm going to let you starve."

"Well, then that's more than a fair deal."

"Good," Minerva smiled, nodding the way and waiting for him to catch up. She stepped forward, letting them in the gate.

A dog ran up to them and sniffed Harry's hand.

"This is Jess. Usually a lot more wary of strangers."

"Bring a few home with you ey," he said, nearly kicking himself for the audacity. "My apologies, that was out of line."

"I have never brought anyone home with me," she whispered suddenly looking sad. "Goodnight Harry. She won't bother you."

"Minerva!" Harry called as she escaped to the house. "Minerva!"

He sighed, looking down the dog.

"Looks like it's me and you mate," he chuckled scratching behind her ear. "Let's go get settled."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimer

She was gone before he woke the next day. He cracked his eyes open to find a thermos of tea beside him and a blanket he didn't own over his legs. He sat up, pouring himself a cup, finding a note tucked into the lid.

_ Mr Potter, _

_ You are, of course, welcome to use the facilities in the house. The doors are unlocked. Should you need me I shall be in the lower fields today with Jess who seemed loathe to leave your side this morning. _

There was a blot on the page like she'd paused.

_ I apologise for my behaviour last night. I am severely out of practice. _

_ I should be home at dusk. _

_ Minerva _

He smiled and tucked the note in the pocket of his bag. Doing so, he pulled out the phone he used for emergencies. He sent a quick email off to Hermione and got up, wandering out of the barn, tea in hand. He leaned upon the fence and watched the wind blow through the grass in waves. It was like the ocean. It fascinated him and he saw the appeal for Minerva to be here. There was nothing. No noise, no distractions. Just nature and all its beauty.

He luxuriated in the sunshine, feeling the sun warming his bare back. There was something about having no fixed agenda that he liked. He could do anything and everything that took his fancy.

He pottered for a while, unpacked his things and repacked them, stopping for a bit of lunch, an apple and a wedge of cheese he had in his pack. After feeding a little blackbird for a while, he spotted a pile of wood beside an axe and block and decided to make himself useful. He took a minute to get into the rhythm of it, but before long he had a respectable pile of split wood on the other side of the block.

He stopped for a drink and went inside, noticing it was nearly time for dinner. He perused the ingredients in her cupboards and decided on a simple pasta dish. He chopped what he needed and decided, after finding a pasta rolling machine of all things, that he'd make his own.

He explored the lower level, then went up the narrow, creaky stairs and found a bathroom. He showered, glancing in the mirror, admiring the tan he'd got in Costa Rica. It made his slightly better than average musculature gleam.

Forgoing a shirt in order to keep it as clean as he could, he draped it over the back of the kitchen chair and kneaded out the pasta. It was methodical, cooking, relaxing and before leaving Hermione and they had enjoyed many a meal he'd cooked while lost in thought. His hands moved of their own volition and he kneaded until he was happy with it. His time in rural Italy had been delightful and it was where he'd learned this technique, adding a pinch of salt and some oil in a bowl he found in the cupboard. 

He paused as a strangled noise disturbed him and he found Minerva standing at the door gaping. He realised he'd forgotten to put his shirt back on after all that.

"Ha," he chuckled. "Sorry Minerva. I figured I'd cook seeing as you were out working?"

"I," she swallowed. "Good, I mean, thank you."

"You're welcome," he said pulling on his shirt. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be," she said absently. "It is unusual that the scenery inside is just as lovely as outside."

Harry laughed at the look on her face. The abject horror at saying that out loud made him preen a little, but he gave her the out.

"Well, that _ is _a compliment. Thank you. It'll be a good half-hour before it's ready if you want to change?"

"Yes," she grumbled. "I'll just -"

She escaped and Harry smiled at her retreating back. She's forgotten to put the glamour back on and Harry wasn't at all upset. She was an utterly beautiful woman. He figured it was only fair that if she got to ogle, he would too.

He grinned chopping some basil, keeping things simple. The contents were bubbling gently away when she came back down, her long hair still damp and hanging down her back like a curtain of darkness.

"You didn't make your own pasta?" she looked between the stove and him. He laughed.

"I did," he smiled. "I take it you've never?"

"Harry," she blushed. "While my Transfiguration might be rather good, my potions were always abysmal."

He laughed and kept stirring as she rummaged around in a cupboard somewhere behind him. A little something settled in his chest. 

"Ah, here we are."

He looked over his shoulder as she procured a bottle of red and blew the dust of it.

"Take it you're not much of wine drinker either?" he grinned.

"Not often," she grinned, her thumb rubbing the label absently. "This was a present from someone I cared very much for."

"We do not have to drink it," Harry offered, wanting to ask, but decided he didn't know her well enough yet. "It will be fine as it is?"

"Nonsense," she said, straightening up. "He would have told you that wine is intended to drink, and clearly," she shrugged. "I've been saving it especially for this moment."

He nodded, letting her set the table while he finished off the sauce and dropped the pasta in the water. When he turned again, there was a tablecloth and candles and his brow showed his surprise.

"Oh shush you," Minerva muttered. "You made us fresh pasta. It's the least I can do. I usually don't do more than tea and toast in an evening." He smiled and dished it out, sitting with a groan. "And don't you start groaning either young man," she drawled. "Only I am allowed to."

"You," he said pointedly "Are being ridiculous. You pretend you're," he bit his tongue to prevent him from airing that thought, but Minerva smirked at him all the same. "Well," he said finally. "It's clear that you're not."

"Oh no," she grinned, pouring the wine. "You can say it. I am old. I taught your parents, for goodness sake," she blushed and sat back down. "I just, perhaps, don't look it?"

"You don't," he reassured her. "As I said, you're a very beautiful woman and I am certain that the world has missed out on seeing you for these," he grinned. "However many years."

She blushed and he smiled at her when she looked up again. 

"Now, dinner always needs toasting according to Hermione, so -" He lifted his glass smiling as she mirrored him. "To," he took a deep breath, wondering what he could say while she watched him. "To true meetings between friends."

She smiled and their glasses clinked together happily. He was glad he managed to take a small sip before she tasted the pasta, moaning as she chewed.

"Where on earth did you learn to do this?" she asked, looking shocked. He blushed and shrugged, humming himself at how well it turned out.

"This, I actually learnt in Italy, not too long ago. But honestly, the Dursley's made me cook a lot," he shrugged.

"I'm sorry," she frowned. "I didn't mean to -"

"No," he waved it away. "It's fine, you weren't to know. We," his nose scrunched a little. "Made up, I suppose? Petunia and Vernon still want nothing to do with me, but Dudley was alright in the end. Not that I've kept in touch, but it wasn't all," he took a deep breath, pushing the food around a bit. "No," he whispered. "It would not be true to say that it wasn't all bad. It was. But I don't let it hold onto me."

"You are rather wise Mr Harry Potter," she smiled. "It is a delight to see."

"Well, I'm putting that firmly back onto you and Hermione," he grinned.

They talked quietly about safe subjects like Hermione and her children. The weather. Sheep. Jess. And it wasn't until the plates and the wine bottle were empty that Minerva yawned, surprise colouring her face as she tried to hide it.

"I apologise, that one caught me off guard."

"You're fine," Harry smiled. "You had a long day I think? I wasn't up particularly late."

"I had to find my blasted dog," she laughed. "I thought I might have to drag her away."

"She's gorgeous," Harry grinned. "And she kept me warm, that is for sure."

"Are you warm enough out there? I should have insisted -"

"I am, it's really alright," he smiled touching her hand. "I like being out there. Outside I mean, generally. I sleep better."

"Perhaps I should try it," she muttered, blushing when he frowned at her. 

"You aren't sleeping well?"

"All those touched by war have nightmares, Harry," she whispered. "Some of us more than others."

"Which is why you work so hard, in the hope that you'll sleep soundly enough to avoid them," he held up his hand to stop her interruption. "Which is what Hermione, Ron and I did," he made a face. "Do. Doesn't often work."

"No," she sighed. "Not often."

"Well," he sighed, standing and rinsing the plates. "If you find yourself in need of company, you know where I am. Jess and I sat for a time watching the stars last night. You can see so many here."

"Thank you," she whispered, and he turned sensing that it was for more than the offer. Her eyes met his and he paused, finding them enchanting, somehow. "Thank you for treating me like any other person whom you might speak to."

"How else would I treat you?" Harry asked, leaning on the sink.

"Like a Headmistress." She looked at him. "Like a teacher. Like your teacher."

"You're not her anymore," he said quietly. "You said that. I may not seem like I listen, but I do."

"I have never thought you weren't listening," she smiled. "Though Severus often had plenty to say."

A wave of sadness washed over her face and Harry couldn't help it, taking two steps forward he pulled her into his arms. She stiffened for a moment, but he held on. She sighed and relaxed into it.

"It might never be okay," he muttered. "But you're not alone."

"Thank you," she managed, sounding like she was crying. 

He let her, holding on for a while longer until he sensed she was ready to leave. 

"Go, try and sleep," he said quietly. "Come find me if you need to. I'll be up for a while."

She nodded and left him in the kitchen, too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice the mess. Not that he minded. She'd run as he had. To escape the flashes of blood and the gaping faces. The scars that you couldn't see. And it hurt him that she suffered so quietly. She had been their leader. Their rock.

He finished up the dishes by hand. He'd noticed fairly quickly that she did not carry her wand, and did not use magic to do anything so he didn't either. Not that he often washed dishes with magic, but he didn't want to bother her by it. He finished up and pulled the door shut behind him, smiling as Jess ran to his side, almost getting underfoot as they walked back to the barn. He stopped to look up at the stars, his hand going to Jess' head where he stroked her ears and took a deep breath. He felt something else settle in his chest and realised it was a kind of peace. He smiled and patted his thigh, going into the barn and the little room he'd made out of hay bales. Contrary to his comment to Minerva, he was out no more than ten minutes later, Jess laying her head on his chest contently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all, meant to post this over the weekend, but got caught up doing the other thing. More soon!
> 
> -0-
> 
> _See disclaimer Chapter 1_

They settled into a strange but comfortable routine. Minerva would go out into the fields and Harry would remain on the farm to do whatever it was he thought needed doing and cook them dinner. Neither had mentioned him leaving.

"Minerva?"

"Aye?" she asked poking her head around the door frame.

"Do you want me to pack some for lunch tomorrow," he looked at her carefully. "It's really only good warm though."

He saw her open her mouth and then slam it shut and it was all the answer he needed.

"It's alright," he said quietly. "We can have it for supper tomorrow."

She nodded, but didn't leave.

"I -"

"It's alright, you know," Harry said, turning to look at her. "I had noticed. But this seemed to be your favourite so far." He shrugged apologetically.

"I know, and it was," she smiled tremulously. "I just," she cleared her throat. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you are accommodating my ridiculousness."

"It's not ridiculous," he sighed. "And I'm doing it out of respect for you," he clarified. "I'm a guest in your home. And I understand."

"Harry -"

"I'm sorry I asked Minerva," he said genuinely. "And it's okay. I'm not bothered by it. Most of my life is without magic."

"I feel like -" she swallowed, leaning against the door jamb and staring at the floor. "There were so many of them," she whispered. "And I'd taught nearly every single one." She looked at him, her eyes boring into his soul. "Do you know," she shook her head. "Can you imagine, Mr Potter, how it feels to have all this power in your very fingertips and yet be powerless to stop these people that you knew as wee bairns from dying, some of them under your own hands?" She stared at her hands. "These men and women you had imagined such bright futures for? Seeing their childhood faces in place of their death masks?"

He took three steps, crossing the room and taking her hands in his.

"I can," he whispered. "And I do. Every time I close my eyes."

She was trembling when he took her into his arms. And she sobbed against his shirt. She cried for what seemed like hours. But then, she suddenly pulled away, wiping her reddening cheeks.

"Don't worry about it," he said, snagging her elbow before she could run away. "Come and sit outside with me?"

"Mr Potter -"

"It's Harry, remember," he smiled. "And you're safe with me. I'm in your home, so please don't hide because of me. Or, if you don't want the company, I can go," he paused. "Or go out? Just say the word."

"Don't," she said, her hand turning his and gripping his wrist. She cleared her throat. "I confess I have become accustomed to being here with someone," she clarified. "With you."

"Well, I'm glad because," he smiled. "Me too."

"I might perhaps spend some time with you, outside."

"Good. I'm sick of tea so I'm making hot chocolate. Shall I make enough for you?"

Her eyebrows went up her forehead and she considered it before nodding.

"I have not had hot chocolate in many years."

"Good," he smiled. "You won't notice that mine isn't the best then."

She chuckled and released her grip on him, taking a half a step back.

"I doubt that very much Harry," she whispered. "I'm yet to be disappointed by you."

He blushed under her watchful eye and turned to the stove, pulling what he needed together.

"I'll be about ten minutes," he called over his shoulder.

"Then I shall return in a moment."

He turned and watched her go. There was a touch more light in her eyes than before and he nodded to himself. She meant the world to him, but the world - their world - was a darker place without her in it. All he knew was just how lucky he was to be there with her.

He finished what he was doing, putting it into a Thermos to keep warm. He snagged a couple of ginger newts for her and snuck outside. The blanket she'd put on him that first morning was summoned quietly, just so he could save a few seconds, and he lay it out at the back of the barn in the small field. He'd sat against the big wooden walls before and he liked it. It was solid when sometimes he felt nothing was.

"Harry?"

"Here," he peered around the corner and waved. He strode over to escort her, bowing comically. "My Lady?"

"You're hopeless," she chuckled, but took his arm. "It is admittedly a little bizarre to see just how much you are like your father and godfather. The question of nature vs nurture must be a very interesting one to study."

He laughed and held her hand as she sat demurely on the rug.

"This is rather lovely."

"I did tell you," he grinned, though he wasn't sure she could see it.

"Here," he said, handing her a rolled-up jumper. "Haven't got a pillow so it'll have to do."

She chuckled and lay back, sighing as the enormous sky sat above them.

"How small it makes you feel," she mused.

"I think that's why I like it," he whispered somehow feeling that anything louder would ruin it. "It grounds me somehow. It's been there for millions of years, so whatever is going on down here," he shrugged. "They've seen it all," he glanced over at her and saw she was looking at him and not the stars.

"And yet so many are already dead," she muttered, making him smile sadly.

"But," he said, shifting closer and taking her hand gently in hers. "How many are also already born that we just can't see yet?"

She hummed thoughtfully and when he went to move away her hand gripped his. He glanced at her but she was resolutely looking up at the sky. He squeezed, just barely and settled back on his arm, chuckling when Jess dropped her head on his middle.

"You have a way with animals," she smiled. "Maybe I shall take you with me tomorrow and you can just ask the sheep if they'll move up the field."

He laughed and leaned up so he could scratch the dog's ears.

"Mrs Figg's cats used to like me too."

"Buckbeak," Minerva muttered. "Hermione's truly ugly cat." He laughed. "Hedwig," she whispered the name then changed the grip on his hand to thread her fingers through his.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I miss her every day. She was," he shrugged. "I had her my whole childhood," he glanced at her and found her eyes studying him once again. "She'd been this beautiful shining beacon of hope every summer when I'd have to go back. Reminding me that you were all waiting for me. And let's face it, how many Muggle kids do you know with a Snowy Owl." Minerva smiled, just a little, but still looked troubled.

"If I had known, Harry -"

"He wouldn't have let you," he muttered, his thumb rubbing over hers absently. "Molly offered every summer. Especially after she found out Vernon had barred the windows before my second year. That was a total cluster."

"He -"

"Guess I never really explained that one did I," he laughed. "I kinda thought Albus would have but," he shrugged. "Dobby," his heart squeezed at the pain of losing the quirky elf. "Came to warm me about Riddle's diary, but he was bound to the Malfoys he couldn't actually tell me what it was he was warning me about, so he decided it would be better for everyone if he just had me expelled. The bludger too, that was him." He flexed his arm. "Nearly didn't forgive him for that."

Minerva gaped at him. 

"You're joking?"

"I totally am not," he laughed. "So two-thirds of the way through the summer, right when the end was in sight, there was," he took a deep breath. "Incident, let's say. A floating cake was dropped on Vernon's business partner's wife during a very important dinner meeting that I was not allowed to attend. For some reason, or design I suppose, the Ministry decided that I was responsible and sent me a warning," he paused, looking over at her. "This is a fairly long story, tell me if I'm boring you."

"You are not," Minerva muttered, shivering.

"Hey," he said, shifting closer. "Here, let's have some hot chocolate and keep you warm."

"The night makes me shiver," she sat up. "Always has, since I was a girl."

"Well here, take this," he smiled, scooting back against the barn wall. "And," he hesitated for a second and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'll keep you warm for a bit."

She smiled, humming at the hot chocolate.

"You are a big liar Harry Potter," she grinned. "This is delicious hot chocolate." He smiled and they sat quietly for a while, sipping on their drinks and listening to the night sounds of the Glen. "You were saying," she said after a while. "About your Uncle?"

"Ah," he nodded. "So to rewind a bit, that summer was, actually, really good. They were terrified of me cos," he grinned. "Well, Hagrid had given Dudley a pigtail the previous September. They'd had to have it surgically removed. Quite funny, if a little odd."

"He didn't!"

"Oh he did," Harry laughed. "Dudley totally deserved it, in my opinion, but that's another story. They'd assumed I'd come home with a magic wand a litany of dangerous spells with which to punish them for their terrible indiscretions," he grinned down at her. "I didn't correct them."

She chuckled, draining her mug, giving it to him to put away, but not moving from under his arm.

"Until Dobby and the cake and the official warning from the Ministry. Vernon read the letter from them and realised that I couldn't do magic outside of school. He locked me in my room, fed me under the door and put bars on the window. I had to let Hedwig out cos she was too loud cooped up. I was alone again, locked up again in a house I wasn't welcome in." He shrugged as she made a noise. "But then, Fred, George and Ron came to get me in Arthur's car, saved me for the first time in my life," he went quiet for a moment then continued. "Anyway, they busted me out. Albus never said a word about it. I learned later that I didn't need to be there for the whole summer, but that was the first time I'd been to anyone's house, other than Mrs Figg's. And it was the Weasley's chaotic, shabby Burrow," he sighed. "I'd never seen anything as beautiful at the time. Pretty good beginning, pretty shitty middle, but not a terrible ending to that summer holiday," he grinned cheekily. "'Cept for the Whomping Willow, of course." Minerva snorted, covering her mouth. 

"Sorry," she laughed. "That was truly funny. I had to ask Argus to repeat what he had said twice."

"Yeah well, it didn't seem it at the time," he muttered, poking her gently.

"He was wrong to do what he did. He -"

"Was keeping me safe," Harry shrugged. "I don't begrudge him really. I did," he nodded, looking down at her where she was resting against his chest. "God, did I ever. But I don't, now. I'd hate to think what would have happened if Riddle had found out where I lived. At least with them, we were invisible. Things might have turned out quite differently."

"A lot of things might have turned out differently," Minerva muttered around a yawn. "One of the benefits of old age is a tremendous need to look back on all the mistakes you've made in your life and wonder what would have happened had you done differently."

"I wish you would stop saying that," he laughed. "You barely look about 40."

"Well, that is a tremendous compliment, but I assure you I feel every single one of my much-more-than-40 years."

"Mhmm," he grinned, squeezing her shoulders. "How long do witches live again?"

It was she who poked him this time and he laughed as she yawned again.

"I should retire," she muttered. "Though I am loath to move."

"Do you trust me Minerva?" he asked quietly, smiling when she looked up at him.

"Of course."

He smiled and slid back down chuckling at the pout she made when he moved.

"Come here," he said, tugging on her hand.

"Harry I -"

"Thought you said you trusted me?"

"I do," she mumbled. "But that is rather a different question than you are asking of me."

"Not really," he said lightly. "I'll keep you safe and warm. I'm not tired yet. At the very least close your eyes for a little while."

"I -"

"Minerva, you're the bravest woman I know," he said genuinely. "Take a nap."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, shifting down and rolling into his side, her head in the crook of his arm.

"I've got you, you know," Harry whispered as her breathing evened out.

"I know," she whispered, snuggling towards him a little further and finally falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See Chapter 1 for disclaimer_
> 
> -0-

A far off rooster crowed as he opened his eyes and the confusion set in. He quickly realised that he'd fallen asleep while supposedly protecting Minerva from her nightmare. The sun had just started to rise over the horizon when the woman in his arms stirred. She stayed quite still and he wondered what she was thinking. He truly hadn't meant to fall asleep. He'd only meant to hold her for a while so she could get a decent nap, but evidently, the night air had worked on him too. He was a tad damp from the morning dew, but by all accounts had slept well.

"Good morning," he said finally, figuring she should probably know he's awake.

She froze and he rubbed her shoulder with his thumb.

"Don't panic," he said, his smile showing in his voice. "I slept really well, did you?"

"I," she sat up, wrapping her arms around herself, blinking at him. "I did actually."

He mourned her warmth in his arms.

"Good," he smiled. "I hadn't intended to fall asleep on you, I'm sorry. Were you warm enough?"

"Quite," she smiled, though she looked so very awkward, Harry nodded and looked away, seeing Jess coming back from the field with a big doggy grin on her face.

"Someone is ready for work," he chuckled, rolling away from her and onto his knees, falling back when Jess jumped on his shoulders, licking his face.

"Thanks a lot girl," he muttered, wiping off the slobber.

Minerva didn't laugh, already walking into the house, so Harry played with Jess for a while until Minerva was ready to take her off to work

"Sure you don't want me to come and sort your sheep?" he asked cheekily as she stepped out in her now customary wellington boots. She snorted and some of the tension that was rolling off her evaporated.

"Well, if Jess can't sort them, I'll let you know."

"You do that," he smiled. "Anything you need me to do?" he nodded to the side of the house. "Thought I'd tackle that, unless you are saving it for some sort of National Trust wilderness thing?" She laughed, finally relaxing, and busied herself patting Jess' side.

"No," she said as sternly as she could, only managing to succeed for about a second before she chuckled again. "That would be the vegetable patch."

"Are you planning on harvesting anything?" he asked, scratching the stubble on his chin and fixing her with a grin. "Ever?"

"Cheeky sod," she shook her head. "Yes, alright, fix it will you?"

"Any," he glanced around. "Foreign species in there?'

"No," she smiled. "All muggle."

"Good. See you later then?"

"Right," she nodded. "Have a good day Harry. Thank you," she waved awkwardly at the blanket still on the grass. "For last night."

"You're absolutely welcome," he smiled. "Anytime."

"Yes," she said, though started walking away quickly.

Jess sat at Harry's feet, looking between them and Harry just chuckled. Minerva whistled and Jess started, then whined, crawling back to his feet.

"Bloody hell Jess."

He laughed at her exasperated tone and looked down at the Collie at his feet.

"Go on, time for work. Take care of her for me," he said quietly, scratching her ear and sending her on her way. He watched until she dropped down the hill towards the bottom fields where most of her stock was.

Sighing, he went inside and made himself a coffee, serious about being sick of tea, and found a cup already poured with a note next to it.

_Sometimes the smallest things mean the most. Thank you. M_

He grinned and continued grinning for the rest of the morning. He changed into some already dirty clothes and stood for a while, looking at the mess that was the 'vegetable' patch. It was mostly full of weeds and he figured he'd start there. He wandered into the barn and looked through the odd crate, smiling as he found a pair of old gloves. They would help a little.

He worked hard, uprooting nearly everything that was growing well. He groaned as he straightened his back and surveyed his work. He'd made a pile for burning as high as his waist and had an idea about what to do for dinner if he burned it before she got home. He figured by the position of the sun and the rumbling in his belly that it was nearly lunchtime. He threw his gloves on the messy ground and followed it with his shirt too, seeing as it was covered in dirt and he was sweating with the effort.

He poked his head in the kitchen and snagged an apple the loaf of bread and some butter, bringing it back outside to eat while he sat against the house. Bread and butter sandwiches were honestly one of his favourite things and the fresh bread that he picked up every other day from the village was crusty on the outside and soft and fluffy on the inside. Just the way he loved it.

He watched the birds dancing in the fields and even saw a hawk chasing a bunny at one point. He decided he'd save the apple for a while later and got back up pulling the gloves back on. His shirt would be ruined either way and he wasn't scared of getting a better tan in the summer sunshine.

He found the tools in the barn and got to work turning the soil, impressed when he found a few decent sized potatoes and a carrot that looked like it had seen better days. He threw that on the burn pile with a chuckle. He tilled the earth, creating little mounds up and down the beds and giving it a little bit of water to keep it still and make it more workable. He had rescued a few pumpkin seeds from their dinner the previous night and he planted them at one end of the bed, reserving some space for the other creeper vegetables he would plant the next day. He'd have to go into town and he was loath to get properly dressed just for seeds.

On the other hand, he hated leaving a job half-done.

He stood, leaning on his rake for a while before an idea struck him.

He walked back in the kitchen, ditching his boots first, and peered around. He grinned when he noticed it behind a stack of papers. A phone. Next to it was a list of numbers for various places in the village and he nodded, thanking Minerva for her organisation.

He rang the feed store and enquired as to whether they had a young kid that could run him over some seeds. They were only too happy to help the weird Englishman who had stuck around longer than most others and promised they'd have them sent over as soon as they could.

Nodding, he dropped the phone back on the cradle and went back outside, happy with the progress so far. He'd also noticed a small coop at the back of the house and he decided that Minerva really needed some chickens. What kind of farm didn't have chickens?

He groaned as he looked at it. It was a massive mess and had not been used in many many years and immediately saw why. The wire only went down to the ground and there were some well-used holes where the foxes and the martins would have got in. He wasn't sure where he'd picked up the knowledge, probably in the books he'd read on the shelves of his cupboard under the stairs. Old gardening manuals and old Almanacs. Not that Petunia had ever read them. He just had a natural affinity for living things, as Minerva had said the previous night.

He smiled, thinking of her. He wasn't sure how, but she'd become as dear to him as Hermione. He loved talking to her. If felt safe. And though she had thanked him for talking to her like anyone else, he realised he should probably thank her too. For treating him like just another person too. She never talked down to him and she never treated him like a young person. Many did, or they treated him like a hero, god-like persona.

He was comfortable here.

A bark sounded down the way and he looked over, grinned as Minerva came striding up the fields, Jess running ahead of her. It was unusual for her to come home so early. She tended to finish her work and hang out in the Glen. He knew she did, having seen her once as he was exploring the surrounding countryside, but he'd left her to it, knowing it was the reason she lived here in the first place.

"Hey girl," he grinned as Jess jumped on him, licking his hands and arms and anywhere else she could reach. "What are you doing back so soon? Hey?"

The events that happened over the next moments would be confusing even when he would look back over them later that evening, but as Jess continued to play around his feet and he looked up, waving at Minerva who was smiling at him, a bell rang in the lane and the young lad bringing his purchases slid in the driveway. Harry took two steps forward but something else caught his eye that had him reaching for his wand, which he had stupidly left in the barn, tucked safely in his bag.

In the end, it was lucky he didn't have it as a massive 17-hand bay stallion came thundering down the lane. It almost collided with the boy and the bike and squealed in terror, running at Minerva in an effort to reach the open fields.

"Fuck," Harry whispered.

He ran towards her, closer to her than the horse and pulled her out of the way just in time as it thundered over the cobbles and into the field.

"JESS! Heel," He glanced at Minerva. "You alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm fine, go."

He raced into the field after it, Jess at his heels.

"Come around girl," he called, having had a small lesson on her commands from Minerva the previous week. He'd spent a week in Mexico before visiting Costa Rica and had slept, similarly, in a stable working for his room and board with some of the ranchers. He'd learnt a thing or two about horses and even learnt how to ride them fairly well too.

"Whoa there," he said gently as he got closer. "Jess, down."

Jess dropped a little way away and the horse stopped, it's breath heaving and nostrils flaring. There was a wound on its flank and Harry could see it stamping its hoof as it prepared to escape again.

"Whoa," he said gently again. "Easy boy. Everything's fine. We're fine."

"Jess. Down, come around."

Silently Jess crept sideways, cutting off any chance that the horse would race back towards the house where Minerva was now knelt beside the young lad who had taken a nasty tumble.

"Hey," he said quietly. "You're fine. Nothing to hurt you here. Everything is fine." It stomped a few times but he waited it out, his arms out wide. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Minerva had stood, and was now watching him.

He reached out talking quietly, telling it how handsome it was and how nothing was going to happen to him now. He was without a saddle, but had a halter on and Harry knew he'd have to grab at it before the horse decided to make another run for it. He breathed out slowly and just grabbed it. The horse tensed but he yanked his glove off in case it spooked it and rubbed its nose gently.

"I got you," he smiled. "You're just fine handsome boy."

Minerva joined him, looking at him carefully before holding out a halter she must have found in the barn.

"That was an impressive display Mr Harry Potter," she smiled, a blush on her cheeks. He realised, again, that he was without his shirt and he looked at her, wearing a cheeky grin.

"Isn't this like one of those cliched things in those books that ladies read? The young shirtless ranch hand goes and rescues a horse while impressing her with his muscles?"

"I wouldn't know," she said, biting her cheek before she laughed. "That is not my usual fare."

"Must have been Hermione's," he laughed, making her snort. "Well, you're welcome," he said, pretending to flex his muscles.

"Give over," she shook her head, nudging him but smiled. "It really was impressive though, well done."

"He's just scared," Harry said, patting the horse. "I did a bit of mustering on horseback in Mexico, did I tell you?"

"You did not, but I'm looking forward to hearing about it later."

"You got it. Any idea who this one belongs to?"

"No clue," she shrugged, reaching out and tugging at a burr in its mane. "He's beautiful though, no doubt someone is missing him."

"That's Annie's nag," the young boy said, as they walked the horse back into the yard. "Bought it off a big man from London. Reckons she's gonna win the derby."

"Well," Harry smiled, looking at the wound the horse had picked up. "Not going to be running anytime soon."

"Got your stuff, if you still want it?"

"I do, sorry about the trouble."

"Whatever."

Harry dug in his pocket for the cash he'd put there for the seeds, giving the kid a tip for his trouble and making sure he was alright before letting him go.

"That might be the only person in the whole village who isn't enamoured with you," Minerva said.

Harry's eyebrow showed his surprise as she turned back to face him.

"The only one in the village, ey Minerva?"

She blushed darkly and rolled her eyes while he laughed at her expense.

"You're so easy to tease," Harry laughed.

"Yes well, you seclude yourself here for a year without any visitors and you'd lose your wits too."

Harry sobered and stared at her.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it," he said carefully. "I'm sorry."

"No," she said, covering her face. "It's fine. That was," she sighed. "For a very real moment, I thought it was a -"

"So did I," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "So did I."

She leant against him for a second before she pulled away.

"Not to be indelicate, but you stink."

"Thanks a lot Minerva," he grunted, looking down at himself. "I turned out your whole garden, I'll have you know. Then I had to do the whole saviour thing!"

She smirked.

"Put him in the stall, we'll water him and then I guess go to the village and get the number of this Annie?"

"Good idea," Harry sighed, clicking his tongue and leading it into the stall in the barn, realising he'd still got the apple in his pocket when it nosed his hip hopefully. "Yeah, alright," he grinned, offering it up. "Stay here, will you? I don't want to go chase you down again."

The horse snickered and Harry rolled his eyes. He did like horses. They were super intelligent and had their own personalities. He patted it again, watching as Minerva lugged a bucket of water in. He took it from her and tucked it behind the door, watching for a second while he drank before closing the door and turning back towards the house.

"I don't have any dinner on," he mused, looking at her. "Wanna go the pub?"

"We'd better," she smiled. "I think by now the whole village will have heard of your work and want to buy you a drink."

"Ah," he nodded. "Better have a shower then."

"Go on ahead, I'll finish up out here."

He smiled and jogged over to where he'd left his shirt and tools, putting them up against the house where he knew they'd be fine and dropping the seeds in the fruit bowl by the door. He retrieved his clothes from the barn and walked into the house, pausing at the door. He could feel Minerva's eyes on his back and turned, meeting them across the yard. She studied him for a moment and a look he couldn't decipher passed over her face but he just smiled and toed off his boots, running up the stairs for his shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _My apologies. Yesterday a bizarre day. I think I have the rest sorted now so I'll probably post 1/day to the end. There are 15 chapters in total. Thank you to everyone who's reading but doesn't feel like leaving a review (I do it all the time!). I'm totes cool with that and I'm glad you're enjoying it :)_   
  
_See Chapter 1 for disclaimer_   

> 
> -0-

Minerva leant against the inside of the barn door, staring into nothing. Her heart rate was still not steady and she took a few deep breaths. It was worse than she had thought. She'd lost her nerve. Shed thought it was a Dementor at first. She would have been powerless to stop it without her wand. Then she'd realised that it wasn't, but by that time, the horse had charged straight at her. And she'd just stood waiting for it to hit her. 

Thank Merlin for Harry.

Harry.

What a sight he had been, cutting across the yard and vaulting the fence, pulling her out of the way just in time. His strong, tanned arms around her, cocooning her from the world for just a moment, before running off and corralling the snorting beast with nothing but his hands and her dog.

She sighed. He needed to leave really. Not that she really wanted him to. She enjoyed his witty banter and his quiet confidence. He was comfortable. And more than that, he understood. He felt what she felt. 

Except she wasn't exactly sure what she felt. She had never felt as conflicted about anything as she did him. He was youthful. Pristine. Like snow after a night of flurries. And yet littered with scars and hurt and ill-treatment. None of which had dampened his spirit or his smile. That smile that he turned on for no one but her.

Jess lay at her feet and Minerva rolled her eyes. Even the damn dog was enamoured with him.

She sank into the hay and rolled a piece between her fingers, remembering.

She had not thought of Albus in so long. His death had wounded her soul and she'd made a pact with herself to never allow that hurt to the surface again. The bender she had gone on after his death and after her recovery had landed right back her in her brother's care, with potions being force-fed into her every two hours and six days of feverish dreams. 

And she thought of him now.

She thought of the love she had for him, and how gently he had explained his lack, having already given his heart to another. It had crushed her, but ever the practical one, she had committed to being everything he needed her to be in the hope that he would reconsider. She had kept it up for their nearly forty years of friendship, the dream only dying when he did. A folly. A waste of her life.

That feeling she had when she looked at Albus, or when she had danced with Albus, was not what she felt when she met Harry's eyes. Or when he held her. Or when she slept on his chest. It was not even similar. This feeling, the feeling she still tingled with, eclipsed the one she'd felt for Albus in such a way that she did not even know where it began and where it ended. It consumed her. 

"Minerva?"

She blinked, shaking free of her thoughts and exiting the barn with what she hoped was an adequate smile on her face.

"Did you need to change?" he asked lightly.

"I am fine," she smiled, though she saw him look at her carefully.

"Okay," he nodded. "Well then, may I?"

He offered his arm and she stared at it, like she'd never seen it before. She looked up at his face and wondered whether it was pity, or something else that caused him to act this way towards her.

"Min?"

She blinked, coming back to herself and taking his arm. He patted her hand and she wondered why. How much she envied Severus for his Legilimency. How prudent it would be to know another's thoughts.

"Are you alright?" he asked, from seemingly far away.

"Quite," she heard herself saying, though that wasn't truthful. Hopefully, they could get through this night, which had taken such an odd turn. Tomorrow was a new day, and as they walked in silence. She resolved quietly that tomorrow would also be his last day. She was ready to be back in solitude. That's what she told herself. That she was ready to be away from those deep green eyes that reflected hers in every way. She did not need to see her own desolation in them. She came here to hide away from that world. Not invite it in. 

She dropped his arm, her footfalls echoing between the hedges like they had in her former life. If he was confused by the move, he didn't show it, and they continued in silence until she opened the door to the pub.

The noise was deafening, as a cheer went up as he entered. A few of the local farmers clapped him on the back and a small, pretty sort of woman came up to him and shook his hand.

"Me name's Annie," she said happily. "I believe you have my horse?"

"Yeah," he smiled nodding in return. "He's alright. God a bit a nasty wound on his flank though. You'll need to get it looked at."

"That's no problem," she smiled. "I dinnae know how he got out, it almost looked as though he jumped the fence, though I cannae think as to why he would."

"They're weird like that sometimes," Harry shouted over the din. 

Minerva had hung back by the door as people crowded around him, but his hand snaked back through the people and took hers, pulling her to his side. He declined a round of drinks with some of the locals from in town and politely refused the glass of whiskey that was offered after. She was pulled along to the side of the bar where he leaned over and had a quiet discussion with the barman before turning to look at her.

"Outside?" he asked, glancing around.

She frowned and looked where he was pointing, shrugging. He almost pushed her out of the door and sighed as it closed on the cacophony.

"Bloody hell," he groaned, running his hand through his hair. It was getting longer, she noticed absently. "You should have warned me!"

"I had no idea," Minerva muttered.

"Alright," he said, directing her to a table on the far side of the porch, away from everyone else. "What have I done?"

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, frowning at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were fine one minute, then I went for a shower and I came back and you're," he searched her face. "Gone."

"I am still here Mr Potter."

"Bloody hell," he groaned, sitting back. "Seriously, what did I do?"

"You have done nothing wrong. You are your own keeper Mr Potter, you may do as you wish."

"Are you kicking me out?"

Her heart paused in her chest as he uttered the words. And before she could reel herself back in, she heard herself speaking.

"I believe that it may be time to leave, yes. I do thank you for your help, but I think I would prefer some solitude for a while," she blinked hard. "It is, after all, what I came here to seek."

"Alright," Harry said, and she gaped at him. She'd expected him to put up a fight. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he said, a hint of steel in his voice. "Don't fucking play with me Minerva. I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime."

"I," she frowned, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"If you want me to go, come out and say it. If you need something else, come out and say it," he leaned forward and met her eyes. "But don't you dare play with me like I'm a pawn in a game. I've been a pawn all my life. I'm free now and I answer to nobody."

She sat back, horrified and staring at him. She forced herself to look away as the woman whose horse he had saved came and sat at their table, oblivious to the tension. She felt Harry stare at her a beat longer before turning and talking to the woman, giving her the attention she so obviously wanted. 

He was a good looking man, she would be lucky to snag him.

And yet it left an acrid taste in her mouth. She pushed away the Scotch she'd ordered and looked out over the fields that surrounded the little pub. She wondered if he'd take her home, swallowing forcefully when she realised that her home was his home. She gripped her hands under the table, as flashes of things she didn't want to imagine ran through her brain. She jumped enough to knock her knees on the underside when someone touched her thigh.

"Easy," Harry said, searching her eyes for something. "It's just me."

"Not taking her home then?" she asked, wanting to kick herself for how bitter she sounded.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked, looking at her carefully. "You think I'm going to," he shrugged. "What, bringing girls back to my little barn and fuck them stupid?"

"Mr Potter."

"Stop calling me that," he hissed. "What the hell happened while I was in the shower, Minerva. What is wrong with you?"

"With me?" she hissed, suddenly unable to control herself. "I have done nothing, you have let that woman fawn all over you. You have," she bit her tongue so hard her eyes watered as the bar staff brought over two plates and two glasses of red. She thanked them with a weak smile and waited for Harry to start eating. He couldn't talk if his mouth was full.

"You think, for one moment, that I'd take her home after -" Harry asked, looking perplexed. "I mean, I just saved her horse. We, you -"

"A fine repayment it would be for your service," she spat, hating herself for it.

"Do you know what?" he said quietly, his eyes peering into her soul. She'd have preferred him shouting. "I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I'm sorry for whatever I did that had hurt you so much, that destroyed whatever friendship we were building." He swallowed a good half of his beer. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you think I respect you so little that I would bring," he looked disgusted. "A body to keep me warm at night. In your home. In your refuge. Our -" As he trailed off, she realised she'd had made a terrible mistake. She hated herself and wished, for once, that she was known less for her temper and more for something - anything - else. "I'll stay to re-fence your field, as was our agreement. We can start it tomorrow. And then, I'll be on my way. You can," he looked at her like she was nothing and her heart seemed to shatter to pieces. "Go back to whatever the hell you were doing before."

He left her there. He got up, throwing a pile of money on the table and leaving his dinner, knocking into the table. She sat, horrified, watching the spilt drinks slowly moving across the table and falling from the table. He left without saying another word. She wanted to follow him but she couldn't. She didn't know how.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See Chapter 1 for disclaimer_   

> 
> -0-

She'd stayed away much longer than he expected her to and came home far too carefully at around 3 am. She couldn't quite walk straight and he was going to leave it until she nearly fell over on the front step trying to get into the house.

"Easy does it," he whispered, stepping out of the shadows and taking her arm.

"Why are you here?"

"Cos I'm a sucker for punishment, obviously."

"Mr Potter -"

"Minerva, my name is Harry," he said gently. "I do you the courtesy and respect of using your name, please use mine."

"S'not why," she said, her eyes rolling a little. "Always respected you," she turned and had an animated and ultimately garbled conversation with nobody before patting Harry on the cheek. "Don't let Harry go," she muttered.

"Christ Minerva, how much did you drink?"

"Enough to," she blinked. "To muddle a -" she peered up at him. "Harry?"

"I'm here," he said, opening the kitchen door and letting them in. 

"Please," she begged, her arms going around his neck. "Don't go. Don't go."

"It's alright," he said quietly, brushing her hair off her face. "I'm not going anywhere." 

She swayed in his arms and he groaned to himself about what he was about to do. There was ogling a little when she wasn't looking and then there was taking the woman to her room and putting her to bed. Sighing at the shitheap his life had become, almost in an instant, he pulled her close and slid his hands behind her knees.

"Help!" 

She squeaked as he lifted her and he chuckled and shushed her gently.

"Just me Minerva, I've got you, don't worry."

"So sleepy."

"I know," he smiled. "Let's get you to bed."

He carried her carefully up the very narrow stairs and toed open the door he knew to be hers. He smiled as he glanced around. It was exactly as he had imagined it. Neat, tidy, ordered but a hint of chaos to it. He laid her down gently and nearly bit through his lip when she snored. He turned her over, pulling the pins from her hair gently and pulling off her boots and socks. There was no way he was going to be touching any other part of her. 

He turned to go, but a hand shot out and held his, despite her eyes being closed.

"Stay?"

"For a while," he nodded, sitting on the end of the bed. 

He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but he was nearly fast asleep when a foot kicked him hard. He blinked and hopped off the bed as another kick flew towards him. 

"Minerva?"

She was tossing and turning and he understood immediately what was happening. Nightmares were something he knew only too well. He started talking quietly, pulling the sheet from where it had wrapped around her legs. She continued to thrash, so he did the next best thing. He managed to grab one of her flailing hands and then the other, pulling her upright and wrapping her in his arms.

"Shh," he said as she fought. "It's alright. It's Harry. You had a nightmare. You're safe."

She blinked up at him, like she'd never seen him before and traced his face with her finger. She smiled sleepily and lay back down, her hands sliding into his and hanging on.

"I can't stay here," Harry muttered, brushing her hair from her face. "You need to sleep. 

She didn't let go, so Harry sighed and tried to prise her fingers from his. That didn't work either, her grip was surprisingly strong. He stayed still for a good 20minutes before trying again and groaning with the same result. He took stock of the situation and considered his options. 

He could stay. It would be weird in the morning, but then she'd be hungover in the morning so he wasn't very worried - he could slip out of bed and get started on the fence with no problems. He could pull away and leave her to it, although that wasn't an option he liked. They might have had a falling out, but he didn't want to leave her to another nightmare. Or, he figured, he could sit with her for the rest of the night. 

He considered the third option, pretending like he hadn't already decided. He was an idiot, really. He knew exactly what he was going to do. Harry pulled off his shoes and shirt, leaving on his jeans and slid in behind her. He could almost hear her purring as she pulled his hand under her chin.

"I don't want to be alone," she muttered, her cheek rubbing his fingers.

"You're not alone," Harry reassured her. "I'm here."

"Don't want you to go," she muttered, grumbling and rolling over. She nuzzled into his neck, making his breath catch and wrapped an arm around his middle, settling on his shoulder. 

"I'm not going," he said. "We have a fence to worry about okay?"

"Stay forever?"

He didn't answer, letting her squeeze herself further and further into his arms. She was such a complicated woman, he desperately wished Hermione were here to talk to. He had no idea what she wanted, or why. The only thing he did know was that he didn't want to go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See disclaimer Chapter 1_   

> 
> -0-

Her mouth felt like something had crawled in it and died there. Her stomach rolled and she scrambled to the bathroom, expelling the contents of the night before with such force there were tears in her eyes. Heaving the rest of it up, she eventually flushed the loo and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a bloody disgrace.

"Ya stupid fool," she scoffed at herself. 

She brushed her teeth, groaning as she realised she hadn't thought to stock up on headache potions. She slammed the bathroom cupboard door and shuffled back into her room, frowning at the glass of water, sweating all over the coaster beneath it, along with two small potion bottles.

_ They're Hermione's. So they're good.  _

_ I have Jess. Doing that field. _

She frowned, squinting to read the label. A headache potion and a hangover cure? How the hell did he know that she would be hungover?

She went cold all over and dropped to the bed as her brain tried to piece together what had happened between Harry leaving the pub and her waking up in a hurry.

"You stupid bloody woman," she hissed at herself, seeing snatches of her night before her eyes. She groaned as she realised Harry had waited for her to come home. And then she'd - 

She let her head rest in her hands and screamed into her room. She regretted it instantly as her head thumped. She knocked back the headache potion, choking at how potent it was and blinked, feeling better almost instantly. He wasn't kidding, Hermione was incredibly talented at potion-making based on that alone. She took the other, taking a deep breath as she came back to herself. The magical world had its faults but hangover potions were not one of them. 

She scoffed at herself wishing for Poppy, or even Hermione to talk to. The two women were vastly different, but similar in some ways. Hermione was softer than Poppy somehow but saw through all her bullshit just as effectively. 

She, uncharacteristically, flopped back onto the bed. How the hell was she supposed to look at him after her behaviour? She was horrifically embarrassed. Glancing at the note again, she sighed. He was off doing her work and she was here feeling sorry for herself. Sighing to herself, she got dressed and went down the stairs, finding all the things she needed to make tea already laid out, despite him not drinking tea anymore. 

She made herself a cup and sat at the table, noticing that there was a paper bag by the door. She got up and reached for it, pulling back with a wince as she felt magic all over it. She looked it over before she jumped as Harry's Patronus stood respectfully at the door.

"Apologies," his disembodied voice said. "I didn't know how long you'd be asleep so I had to put a warming charm on it. Just say your name and it will cancel it without the use of magic. Good morning."

The stag bent at the knee and then dissipated and she stared at the space where it had been. How clinical he'd sounded. Her heart was shattering, wishing he'd at least spoken her name. And then healed and shattered again as she realised that even when he thought she wanted him gone he was still taking care of her. She suddenly felt sick again. She managed to squeak out her own name and watched as the bag moved as if it had been blown in a breeze. She peered inside. There was a note and something that smelled vaguely like food. 

_Dunno if you've ever had McDonald's before. Best hangover cure in my opinion._

She'd heard of McDonald's but had never partaken. It had always looked a little greasy to her. She reached in a pulled out some sort of hot sandwich and a hashbrown. Her stomach rolled unnecessarily and she pulled off a little of the potato snack and chewed thoughtfully. It was decent, though not a patch on many other breakfasts she'd ever had. 

She made quick work of the breakfast and sat back, conceding that he had been right. Coupled with the hangover potion, she felt almost human again. She pulled on her wellingtons and strode off into the yard, seeing the garden planted and the chicken coop stripped bare. He must have done some of it the night before because while it was late, it wasn't so late he could have done all of that before she woke.

Deciding to face things head on - she was a Gryffindor after all - she strode out to the field, faltering as she saw how much he'd done. One whole side was done and she was horrified as she checked the time again.

"Minerva," he grunted, hefting a roll of wire on his shoulder. 

She swallowed thickly, trying not to look at the muscles in his arms and shoulders bulging. What the hell was wrong with her. He was wearing those bloody gloves again and, she cleared her throat, in true Harry Potter fashion was once again without a shirt. 

Minerva found herself mesmerised by his body. He was nothing but pure muscle as he dug the post hole. 

She glanced at the pile of posts and frowned, knowing she'd never be able to carry them herself. She walked over to him and waited until he dropped the tool and glanced at her, a wary look in his eye.

"Um," she cleared her throat again. "Thank you, for breakfast and for -"

"It's fine," he grunted, picking up the post with a grunt. She frowned.

"What," she glanced around. "I obviously cannot carry them here. What should I do?"

"You can knock those posts in if you like?" he said, nodding behind her and she turned, seeing a few of them set in the hold but not set. She nodded and picked up the sledgehammer. He ignored her completely and she blinked hard for a moment. She realised how much she loved talking to him. And how much he made her laugh and how lonely she'd been before he'd arrived on her doorstep.

"I -"

He paused, glancing at her. She couldn't get the words out though, so she shook her head and he carried on, putting his whole body into the work. He was singularly devoted to it, which was more than she could say for herself. She rested the hammer on the top of the post and tried to clear her mind. The tool was heavy and she needed to concentrate if she was going to be any help at all. Taking a deep breath, she bent her legs and hit the top of it hard. She nodded to herself. She could do that. 

They worked in tandem, Minerva working steadily but Harry worked like a madman. He was covered in sweat and she watched as he took a drink of water, some of spilling down his body. She watched a droplet trail its way down between his pecs and over his abs. Not too prominent, but enough to know that he was strong and lean and fit. She turned away before he caught her ogling, like some sort of distasteful oddity. She concentrated on her own post, realising that in the time she had stood around waiting for her mind to come to order, he'd fetched two more posts and dug the corresponding holes. 

They'd be done before lunch at this rate, which was terrifying because that is when he said he'd be leaving.

Shaking herself a little, she eyed the top of the post and swung. She missed spectacularly and only just managed to jump out of the way at the last second, as the hammer came swinging past her knee.

"Minerva," he called, running over to her. "Are you okay? Did it get you?"

Her breath left her as he pushed her onto the stack of posts he'd made and slipped off her boot. He rolled up her trousers and ran his hands along her skin. His hands were coarse on the back of her legs, his thumb running up and down her shin, checking for damage. She was thankful she'd remembered to shave her legs at some point, at least.

"Har -" she cleared her throat. "I'm fine." She squeaked a bit more than she would have liked, but he suddenly looked up at her as if realising what he was doing.

"Sorry," he said, letting go as if she had burned him. She missed his touch immediately. "Um. Yeah," he nodded, his hand going through his hair. "It seems to have missed you."

They went back to working in silence, avoiding his eyes and his body until his strong arms had tensioned the wires properly and they were finished. 

She didn't want him to go.

"Do you have time for a shower?" she asked, inspecting her nails. "And perhaps a bite to eat at the Indian place at the next town over?"

"Am I not leaving?" he asked quietly, making her jump. He was standing much closer than she thought he'd been. 

There was dead silence, which was unusual in the country. All Minerva could hear was the blood rushing in her ears. He heard him huff though and watched as he walked away.

"Not if you don't want to," she called. "I was wrong," she swallowed. "And I'm sorry." 

He stared at her and she struggled to remain still under the gaze. It was piercing.

"Then yes," he said quietly. "I'd like that." She nodded once and was when he just stalked off towards the house. "I'll get the first shower," he called over his shoulder without looking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See Chapter 1 for disclaimer. Thank you for continuing to love this little story!_   

> 
> -0-

The things that she'd said to him the night previous had obviously affected him a lot more than she had imagined. She desperately wished she hadn't got so lost in her own head. She had hurt him, pushed him away. For no reason.

_ For jealousy. _ Her brain sneered at her. They were not anything to each other more than friends and yet the white-hot anger she had felt when Annie had draped herself all over him was still a little raw. She shook the melancholy from her bones and followed him up to the house, moving about the kitchen while he finished and passing by him on the stairs. 

He hadn't even smiled at her. 

She watched him, after her own shower. She was towelling her hair dry at the window while he was in the yard, wearing a fresh shirt, clean hair curling at the ends as he played with Jess. She shook her head and walked away. As she brushed out her long locks, she frowned, leaning to one side, trying to hear what had disturbed her. She walked up to the window and stared, much louder voices disturbed their usual peaceful existence. She'd had problems with the youths before, but these she recognised as her neighbours, such as they were. 

She'd purchased the farm several years previous. She'd been so busy she never had time to devote to it until she decided she was done with the world she'd lived in for most of her life. Not even Albus had known about the place and it was the perfect place to retreat to. She returned and found the land and parts of the house in a state of disrepair. Most shockingly though, she found that some parts of the lower fields were being used illegally by said neighbour to run dog and cockfighting. She had turfed them out, reporting him to the authorities and as far as she knew he was still rotting in a cell.

The sons had not forgiven her.

She watched wide-eyed as Harry spoke for a while, calm and assertive as ever. Her heart was in her mouth as one of them said something and he stood straighter, his hand on Jess' collar whose hackles were raised and her teeth gleaming in the afternoon sun. One of them stepped forward and Harry had sidestepped him but failed to take into account the other one. Her eyes widened as the intruder's fist swung in an arc and slammed into Harry's side.

"HARRY!"

She ran.

There was yelling and shouting and she could hear Jess growling and barking ferociously and she moved faster. Down the stairs, through the hall and into the kitchen, her hands shaking as she pulled down the old Winchester from above the crockery cupboard and scrambled around in the drawers for a shell.

She loaded it with a single and marched out of the house just as one of them was about to lay his boot into Harry's head while he lay groaning on the floor. Jess had the other around the calf, shaking her head while he screamed.

The kick of the butt in her shoulder hurt as she fired above their heads but she cocked it back again, despite there being no more ammunition, pointing it at them this time. The one assaulting Harry backed away. The other continued moaning helplessly as her dog tore into him.

"Jess," she ordered. "Leave it." The dog dropped the offender and stood between them and Harry growling. "If I see either of you on my land again, there will be no policemen. Only graves, do I make myself clear? Stay," she called to Jess, who had just begun creeping towards the enemy.

The dog went back to Harry, her front two feet on his back where he was groaning quietly.

"Git," she ordered the two yobs, watching as they ran into the lane.

"Harry," she gasped, breaking the gun and falling to her knees beside his body. "Harry look at me? Jess, to heel."

The dog did so, backing off and sitting whining pathetically while Minerva tried to roll him.

"Come on Harry," she groaned pushing on his shoulder. He was a lot more solid than he looked. "I cannae be expected to carry ye now can ah."

He rolled, crying out and curling around his torso. His clean shirt was covered in blood and she ripped it open, staring horrified at the deep, purpling marks on his side and stomach.

"Harry, I need ya ta move, Harry?"

She grabbed him under the shoulders and tried to sit him up.

"Can't breathe," he hissed. "It feels like my chest is full."

"Levicorpus," she muttered, moving him with magic into the house and up the stairs. She laid him gently on the bed and saw that in the time it had taken her, the marks had gotten much bigger and he was now gasping for air.

"I cannae fix this love," she whispered, brushing his hair back and catching his eyes. "But I know someone who can. I have to get him though. It's the quickest way."

"Min -"

"I know love, I'm hurrying. Stay alive Harry," she kissed his forehead without thought. "Make sure you're here when I get back. Jess!"

The dog sprinted through the open door and up the stairs, jumping the bed and lying at his feet.

"Good girl. Stay. Guard. I'll be back," she faltered, leaning down to look in his eyes. She cupped his chin as he groaned and managed to look at her through cracked eyelids. "Don't you dare die, Harry Potter." She pressed a kiss to his lips without thinking and ran. 

She sprinted down the stairs, yanking open the drawer with the keyrings and the scissors and the plastic bags and snatched up her wand. She ran to the barn, turning on the spot as soon as she was inside the doors and away from prying eyes. 

She sprinted up the steps of St Mungo's, ignoring the receptionist. She didn't bloody need to stop and ask for directions. She ran all the way to the emergency department, the door to his office crashing open. She struggled to catch her breath.

"Minerva?" his eyes went wide and she realised belatedly she'd forgotten to put her glamour back on, now so used to leaving it off since Harry arrived.

"I've never asked anything of you," she said, her voice cracking as she wheezed. "Ah've never argued William. You've always been right about most things, but I need your help." He frowned and she stepped forward, leaning on his desk. "Please brother," she whispered. "He's dying."

He summoned his cloak and his bag. 

"There's an apparition point along the way," he nodded, pointing down the corridor.

She waited for him to join her, her hands shaking. Before he even got both feet out of the doors, she grabbed his arm and apparated.

"Jesus Min," he gasped. "A bit of warning would be nice."

"William he cannae breathe!"

His eyes widened and she showed him upstairs. He paused briefly, looking at her sideways as he saw who it was. 

"Mr Potter, can you hear me?"

Harry groaned and she called Jess away, sliding down the wall with the dog in her lap as she watched William's quiet and steady work. Jess licked her cheeks and Minerva realised she was crying.

"What happened?" William asked after a time as his rapid movements grew less urgent. 

"Youths from across the glen. Their Da was using mah land for dog fightin' and the like. I reported him, put him in jail. They've not forgotten. They thought I was out. He was in the yard I -" she blinked removing those moments. "There were two of them. He didn't have his wand. They didn't," she shuddered, covering her mouth her hands. "They didnae give him a chance Will."

"Hey," William said, groaning as he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "He's fine. A pneumothorax. A punctured lung. Easy to fix, slow to heal. I've drained it and set the bones. He's got a bit of a recovery, he'll be sore, but he will be fine."

"Thank you," she whispered, shuddering. "William, I cannae tell you -"

"You don't have to," he muttered, kissing her hair. "I told you. I love you. I was giving you your space. You seemed to need some."

She laughed, even though the tears were running down her face.

"I wasn't sure my letters would be welcome after my abrupt departure."

"Always Min," he muttered. "You're my big sister. You're always welcome in my life," he kissed her hair again and sat back, looking around at the room. "He'll be alright for a while, wanna show me around your little patch of heaven?"

Minerva let William leave but she waited a beat, turned to go but turning back at the last moment. She walked to the bed and smoothed his hair back. She traced his face, smiling sadly at the bruise on his eye and making a note to wipe the blood away later.

"I'll be right back," she whispered. She pressed a kiss to his forehead but then, glancing down at his lips, to the corner of his mouth, taking a moment to sooth his face and brush the hair from his eyes.

She joined her brother in the kitchen, making them each some tea that they took outside.

"You got many?" he asked, chewing on a biscuit thoughtfully.

"Fifty sheep, 20 head of cattle," she nodded. "And about a third again come spring hopefully. Harry, I think wants me to get some chickens judging by that lot," she pointed to the roll of chicken wire he'd laid out. Before their fight, or whatever it was.

"You've done well!" he nodded, smiling at her. "Remember old Farmer McClung? God, he worked like a dog. I bet farming is much easier with magic?"

"Today was the first time I have done magic at all in three years." William gaped. "Harry hasn't either since he's been here, in respect to my decision," she clarified. "We've done everything the Muggle way. Unless you count the glamour I never took off, in which case it's been," she thought about it. "Three months, two weeks and one day."

"What?" He frowned. "Why so specific?"

"That was the day Harry arrived."

She felt it as she heard herself say it. How simple she'd made it sound. Like it was obvious. Despite her heart thumping out of her chest. How stupid she'd been to not realise.

"Min," he looked at her and she was powerless to stop him. "Are," he looked closer. "Are you in love with him?"

"I don't know," she burst into tears and for the first time since she had been thrown out of the house at 17, her brother held her while she cried.

"Shh," he said rocking her gently. "It's okay."

"I think -" she shook her head. "He's a child," she sniffed. "And I'm -"

"Well I'm not old and only two years younger than you, so if that's what you were going to say then up yours." She snorted, wiping her nose indelicately on her sleeve. "And that man is not a child Minerva. Not in any sense of the word. I'd have killed for those biceps when I was in my twenties."

"Shit William," she slapped his shoulder. "Be serious, what am I supposed to do?"

"Tell him?" William offered gently. "From what Poppy has told me of him, he seems a sensible chap. Does he feel the same way?"

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know that? I cannae read minds."

"Easy," he muttered squeezing her shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry Will," she muttered, leaning against him tiredly. "I," she shook her head. "I sometimes think he's looking at me, and when I turn, he isn't. But I can feel it," she looked at him, begging him to understand. "And he," she blushed, trying not to cry again. "He lets me sleep next to him sometimes when I am having nightmares. I dinnae think he sleeps much on those nights, just so I can."

"That sounds a little like love, sis," William whispered gently, catching a tear on his thumb. "Sounds like something I'd do for Poppy anyway."

"Will, he's -"

"I know he's a lot younger," William smiled. "But he's of age. And again, from what Poppy tells me, quite a bit more mature than someone else his age. I know he's seen a lot," he hugged her tightly. "Age is just a number dear one."

"But mine is a much larger number than his."

"But does that matter so much, if it's right?" he whispered, pulling back to look at her pointedly. "Right now, there's nothing you can do. Wait for him to wake up and once he's feeling a bit better tell him. You'll know right away. He'll not be able to hide it Min."

"I have missed my magic," she whispered, desperate for a change of topic. "I thought by putting it away it would make me feel better about the number of children I helped bury, but it just made me miserable."

"Like Mam."

She hummed and leaned against him.

"Poppy has missed you," he whispered. 

"I cannae face her. She had to," she swallowed. "All those people, nought but babes -"

"She loves you," he interrupting her. "She's missed her best friend something fierce. Misses telling you about your dumb little brother and what calamity he's caused this time." She laughed.

"William if there's one thing you are not, it is dumb."

They lapsed into silence, the occasional animal bleating gently against the low hanging sun.

"I don't blame you, you know. For any of it. When we were kids, I mean. You had no choice but to leave and I know that now. And I know how much that hurt you."

"Mam -"

"Was bitter and twisted and ashamed of herself for lying to Da," William said easily. "And you bore the brunt of it head-on, from both of them, because you represented everything that they hated in each other." He shook his head. "It weren't fair on you."

"I could live with it," she swallowed. "Until they died. It was my fault."

"No Min," he sighed. "It wasn't."

"Malcolm was," she winced. "If I'd have -"

"Mal was a casualty of war Minerva. He was so eager to join up. So desperate to get away from us. His death was the fault of the enemy, not the victors."

"Fred? Remus, Tonks, little," her voice broke. "Tiny Colin?"

"You didn't kill them, Minerva,"

"But I didnae save them either William."

"Then think of how many others you did save," he counselled gently. "How many people are free because of your selfless, bloody-minded defiance. How many punishments did you take to keep others safe?" he looked at her. "You don't have to tell me, because Poppy has. You aged her about a hundred years."

"But they died."

"They did," he said gently, taking her hand. "But you did not do that to them. Do not carry their deaths with you, carry their lives instead," he looked out at the setting sun and took a deep breath. "In healer college, we learnt one thing above all. If you did your best, and your patient still died, it was still your best and you have to be able to let it go. There are more that need you, always someone else to save." She thought about it, hearing the sense in it. She nodded, sighing against him. "Doesn't make it easy," he whispered. "But you have to try. Otherwise, you will drown in those you lose."

They watched the sun go down in silence until Minerva's stomach rumbled. She'd not eaten since that McDonald's thing Harry had got her this morning.

"Do you want some dinner?" She snorted. "Not that I've cooked since Harry's been here."

"I have tae get back," he said, sounding so like their father. "But I will return and check on him? Day after tomorrow? He should be asleep until then?"

She nodded and he stood, brushing off his robes.

"I don't know if this is even necessary William McGonagall," she said as she looked up at him from her front step. "But I am so very proud of you."

"That," he cleared his throat. "Means the world, Minerva."

She smiled, letting him pull her up and sinking into his arms, taking solace in his comfort. 

"Bring Poppy? Next time?"

"I will," he grinned. "Go see your man. Talk to him. Love is terrifying at first but once you get rolling, you'll find it will probably turn out better than you could ever dream."

"Be on wit cha," she blushed. "And thank you."

"You're welcome. Shall I -" he glanced around.

"In the barn is best. Boundary isn't warded," she shrugged. "Never saw the need."

"Day after tomorrow then?"

"Aye," she smiled. "I'll be here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Is it me, or is Chapter 10 always the "good one" lol_  
See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.  

> 
> -0-

"Hey," he said appearing in the kitchen later the next day. His face was a dark, almost black colour and he was wearing the sling William had left for him. He was shirtless again, but now you could see the boot prints on his torso surrounded by angry deep bruising.

"Bloody hell, what are ye doing!" She directed him into a chair, fussing until he took her hands.

"I'm fine. My ribs hurt and my eye is pretty messed up and it hurts whenever I have to breathe, but I'm fine, I've honestly had worse."

"I thought they'd killed you," she whispered, her chin wobbling. "You've been out for nearly 36 hours."

"Many people have tried," he said in a deep voice, cracking a crooked grin. "Few have succeeded."

"Och, you bloody -"

She turned, unable to look at him any more, and started pulling pots and pans from the cupboard. She heard him chuckling, even though it sounded painful. She fussed with ingredients for soup until she felt his body behind hers. She stilled. Her hands were shaking as he turned her gently, touching her elbow. When she looked up at him, there was something in his eyes that made her breath catch.

And then, he was kissing her. Her eyes went wide as he pressed his lips against hers gently. He pulled back, a frown between his eyebrows when she realised she was so shocked she hadn't moved.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I thought -"

She kissed him back, holding his face gently and pressing kisses everywhere.

"It might be too early to say this, but I've never done things conventionally," she frowned, her hands still holding his face. "But I think I might've fallen in love with you Minerva McGonagall," he whispered. Her heart soared and she smiled against his lips as she kissed him again.

"That was my line, Harry Potter," she muttered.

His good eye widened as he comprehended what she was saying. His hand went around her back and he pulled her closer. She stood on her tiptoes as their lips met. She moaned at the feeling of being in his arms and having his lips on hers. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, gripping the back of his neck as she touched her tongue to his lips tentatively.

It was his turn to moan and she used to opportunity to slide between those perfect lips and meet his tongue. His grip on her middle tightened significantly and he growled as he tried to hold her where he wanted her.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, looking at her with such fire that she lost her breath.

"Come here," he said, panting a little. "I can't bloody breath and love you. It's way too much."

She laughed and followed him, waiting as he sat down on a chair and pulled her down on his knee. He kissed her gently, letting her lead for a while, before taking over. Her whole body was singing as his fingers making maddening patterns the inside of her knee.

"Harry, I -"

He pulled away and she blinked tears away from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said wobbling. "I didn't mean -"

"I know you," he said quietly. "And now I know you even better. Minerva McGonagall would never be needlessly cruel. That's what I didn't get. Why you were hitting out so hard. And then I got it." He smiled and her heart squeezed at how beautiful he was, even with one eye swollen shut and that whole side of his face properly ruined for a while. "You felt something similar to what I did. And you were scared," he groaned. "Just like I was."

"Harry -" she groaned, getting up and straddling him, making him moan this time. What the hell was she doing?

"Jesus you're beautiful," he groaned, leaning back against the chair and looking up at her.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she said, taking his lip between her teeth. "You're healing. You nearly died."

"I might die if you don't kiss me again," he muttered, leaning in. She pulled away and he clicked his tongue. "I'm sorry. That wasn't very funny."

She didn't mean to, but she rolled her hips as she leaned forward and they moaned in unison, Harry's grip on her thigh tightening and Minerva feeling how much he wanted her. He muttered something in her mouth and she pulled away, looking down at the two of them, as naked as the day they were born.

"That okay?" he asked, his hand running up and down her bare back.

"Um," she shook a little at the thought.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, tracing a finger from her bottom lip, down her neck and between her breasts. "Truly Minerva, there's nobody as beautiful as you."

She smiled, a little overwhelmed.

"You are," she said, shaking her head as she realised it made no sense. "You are a beautiful human being Harry. You are like," she shook her head. "The sunshine on the snow on Christmas morning," she laughed at herself. "Like the dew on the grass. Like," she shrugged. "I love you."

"Minerva," he whispered, pulling her impossibly closer. She felt him on her thigh and she gasped.

"We shouldn't -"

"I'm fine," he grinned, squeezing her ass.

"Harry -"

"Minerva," he breathed, sucking lightly on her neck. She twitched her hips and they groaned again.

"Harry."

They both knew she'd given in and she felt his smile against her breastbone where he was now pressing kisses. For only having one usable hand, he made her body sing. His fingers tickled the base of her spine, and she arched, realising how expertly he'd played her as her nipple was pulled into his mouth.

"Oh," she breathed.

She luxuriated in it, and he slowed the pace even more. Her fingers ran through his hair as he suckled gently. He switched sides and she sighed again, looking down at him and seeing him watching her. She smiled and he matched her, letting it go gently.

"I want to love you Min," he whispered. "I'm going to make love to you like nobody's ever done."

She didn't have time to reply as he engulfed her breast, as much as he could fit and sucked hard, his tongue wobbling her nipple. She squealed and jerked her hips into his, the spike of pleasure going straight to her clit.

"Harry, love," she groaned, giving up all pretence, as he lathed her sensitive skin. "I need you."

"I see that," he said with a grin, swiping a finger through the copious amounts of fluid pooling at her centre. "You need anything?"

"You!" she said, not caring what he meant. She just wanted the solid length she could feel on her thigh inside her now.

He tapped the inside of her thigh and she planted her feet, watching as he pulled her down onto him.

"Harry! Shit!" she hissed, her body clenching around him.

"Easy," he grunted, spreading his thighs a little, widening hers too. "I have you."

She could cry at how gentle he was being, how often they paused as she breathed through it. She held him to her as he bottomed out.

"I -" She couldn't breathe. "I -"

"Shh," he muttered, reaching up to touch her face. "I'm here."

He held her for a while as she got used to him. She'd taken a few lovers before, over the years, but none as big as he and none that made her feel as he did, simply by holding her. She could have cried. He pulled away and stared at her, smiling gently.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, touching her face. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now."

She smiled, kissing him sweetly and groaning as he pushed her hips away, then brought them forward.

"Alright?" he asked in her ear, his tongue making maddening patterns just behind it.

"Yes," she hissed as he rolled his hips this time. "God, yes."

They made love slowly and carefully. Not once did he lose control as the few others had done. He rolled his hips gently and slowly, making her feel every single movement and just as he breath caught and she thought she was ready to scream, he stopped, reaching up to pull her mouth to his. She growled in her throat.

"Trust me," he murmured against her skin. "Trust me to love you as you deserve."

He rolled again and she let her head fall back as she breathed out. She cried out as he shifted slightly, using his injured arm to press lightly against her nerve ending.

"Harry," she inhaled, jerking suddenly. "Love! Please!"

He smiled and leaned forward, taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking gently, his tongue rolling it around between his teeth.

She couldn't speak, couldn't breathe as her whole body started clenching and she curled her fingers in his hair, keeping his mouth where it was. He bit down gently and she came undone, breathing his name as her back bowed. She twitched for what felt like hours, her hands in his hair, his breath hot against her breast and his arm securely around her back. His thumb rubbed her back gently as she struggled to get her breath back. He rocked her gently through the aftershocks and she blinked away tears that gathered in her eyes as he let her nipple go with a tiny kiss to its tip.

"Don't cry," he smiled, looking up at her.

"I have," she swallowed and wiped away her tears. "I've never been loved by anyone like that Harry. I -"

He grinned and they kissed and kissed and kissed until she felt his hips twitch. She realised all of a sudden that he'd not followed her to completion. Grinning against his mouth, she managed to adjust her position slightly, just managing to put her feet on the chair legs. And she lifted herself up, then sliding slowly back down.

"Fucking hell," he groaned.

She took him slowly, and deeply, sometimes gasping as he touched places in her that had never been touched before. His hand on her ass gripped her hard and she upped the tempo, planting her feet on the floor where she could.

"Fuck you feel good," he grunted as she quickened the pace.

It was long before her rhythm faltered as her body took over and she let him push up into her instead.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," she whispered like a mantra. "Take me, please, take me."

He stood and she almost cried as he slipped out of her, only to find herself lifted and dropped gently onto the kitchen table, her legs spread wide as he slid into her again.

It was like heaven. She saw stars as he fucked her hard, gripping the back of her neck to hold her still, the table groaning under their weight. She couldn't have cared less. She wrapped her legs around his thighs, changing his angle with a squeal as his mouth descended into her nipple again and she was undone. She screamed as her pussy clenched around him and if anything he moved faster, sending her into what felt like another right away. She couldn't even breathe as he drove home once, twice, calling her name as he came inside her.

He collapsed onto her chest, both of them breathing heavily. She wrapped her tired arms around him and kissed his head.

"Hold on to me," she said, shifting and apparating them up to her bed.

"Oh," he groaned as he rolled away. "Fuck, fuck fuck," he groaned, curling around his stomach.

"Harry?"

"We maybe should have waited to do that," he groaned.

"Shall I get you a potion?" she asked, running her hands through his hair.

He waited a beat to answer and she felt him breathe out finally, the tension leaving his shoulders. She squeezed the back of his neck gently.

"No," he breathed. "It'll pass."

"Sure?"

"Mm," he said, and she smiled, feeling his lips on her skin. "Maybe, in a moment, I'm quite comfortable here."

"Is that right?" she muttered as his fingers trailed over her stomach, chuckling at the way it quivered. "Well, I am certainly not complaining." He chuckled, turning his head so he could kiss her belly.

"You're pretty amazing you know," he whispered, his fingertips causing her to shiver.

"I'm afraid that title must fall to you."

"You don't regret it?" There was a frisson of worry in his voice.

"No," she said, smiling as he picked his head up to look at her properly. "Do you?"

"Are you kidding?" he muttered, his eyes darting between her eyes and her lips. "Not even a little bit, so long as you don't either."

"Perhaps you could come up here and kiss me again, just to be sure."

"Yeah?" he grinned, leaning up on his good arm with a grimace. "You reckon that will help you decide whether you want to keep me around?"

"Keep you?" she smiled, cupping his cheeks. "Nobody can keep you, Harry Potter. I have done an abysmal job of doing so."

"You've done just fine," he smiled."I know you, Minerva McGonagall. And I knew what you were doing. You were panicking. But you don't have to, because," he chuckled. "I'm here, and I only have eyes for you. And you could," he said seriously, looking into her eyes. "Keep me, I mean. If you wanted to, forever."

"I," she breathed out, biting her lip to stop herself from crying.

"This isn't gratitude Min, this is," he shrugged. "Forever. Always," he laughed, though she did not know why. "This is my home," he pressed a kiss above her heart. "Right here."

"Get up here so I can kiss you properly," she ordered through her tears. "There's a lot I need to tell you, but I promise you that it starts and ends with," she bit her lip. "I love you, Harry Potter. I have for a long time and it's only in the last few days that I've realised just how deeply."

"It was my muscles wasn't it," he bit the inside of his cheek. "Wrangling that horse. I knew you read those books." She laughed, and tugged on his hair, instead of slapping his arm like she wanted to. His torso was littered with dark angry bruises, she traced the bruise on his face gently. "Well, I can tell you that I know I'll never love anybody else. Being here with you, living with you," he laughed. "It's pretty magical."

She smiled, wrapping her thighs around his hips and rolling them gently.

"Careful," she said, kissing his bruised ribs gently now she was on top of him.

"I can get used to this, you now," he said, his good arm running up over her thigh and up to her hip. He looked at her. "I want this. With you."

"You have it," she smiled, her hands either side of his face. She couldn't stop smiling. "You have me."

He kissed her and she let him go slowly, despite her thighs already trembling at the prospect of having this man again. They made out for what felt like forever, his hands tracing nonsensical patterns on her skin.

"You feel so good," she said, rolling her hips.

"You do," he grunted. "I'm gonna fuck you now."

"I think," she said, leaning down seductively and nipping at his pecks. "You will find that it will be me doing the fucking."

He laughed and pushed his hips up, making her moan as he slipped inside her and back out again.

"You play dirty love," she whispered leaning to kiss him.

She sat up, letting her hair fall over her breasts, watching him watch her as she rested on her heels, smiling at him. She reached down and took him in her hand, watching carefully as his head fell back. She squeezed him gently and smiled as his hips bucked.

"Easy love, I have you."

"You do," he grunted. "Right where you want me, I shouldn't wonder."

"Exactly" she grinned. "I," she swallowed watching his face as she adjusted her grip. "Admit I haven't done this in a long time."

"Min," he said, straining against her hand. "You're doing just fine."

"Well," she smiled, shimmying down his legs. "I haven't started yet."

"God, Min - erva!"

She ran her tongue up his thigh and down his length, taking him in her mouth with a gentle hum.

"Fuck!"

She sucked lightly as she ran her tongue underneath him. The taste of him covered in her juices and the sounds he made were so sensual, she felt herself getting wetter. His hand went to her head, and she hummed again as he wrapped her hair in his fingers, directing her mouth where he needed it. His hips jerked as she ran her nails over his chest.

"Min, no I wanna, Min -" she groaned as he shot his load, seemingly never-ending as she swallowed around him.

"You better get up here," he groaned as she ran her tongue around his tip. "Haven't done it for a while my arse," he growled, sliding his leg between hers. "It's going to be better for me if I don't move, so you're going to do what I tell you."

She gulped and nodded, her lip between her teeth. She didn't have the wherewithal to say a thing as he made love to every inch of her skin. By the time he directed her to kneel either side of his head, she was almost howling with need.

His tongue tapped out a pattern she couldn't keep up with and as he wiggled his tongue in her pussy, she rode his face like an animal.

"I want to be inside you," he said, sliding his tongue between her lips one final time.

She could barely see straight, but she shifted and straddled his thighs and shifted forward, guiding him inside her.

"Oh," she breathed, as she sank down into him. "Oh Harry."

She rolled her hips deciding on tight little movements. She leaned forward, wishing she could lean on his stomach, but compromising and using the bed either side of his head. His fingers were giving her bruises on her thigh but she didn't care. She could feel him everywhere. She needed him to take her completely and with his encouraging hand on her hip, started bouncing up and down on his cock. Her pussy was embarrassingly loud as she dropped down onto him.

"Gonna come inside you," he grunted. "Where I'm meant to be."

He planted his feet and she felt like the world was exploding around her ears as he drove up into her. She screamed over and over as he pulled her down to kiss her, using her shoulder to set up a rhythm in counterpart.

She came, her pussy clamping down on him but he carried on and she came again.

"One move lover," he growled, changing from short sharp strokes to long, deep, life-affirming movements. "Come for me my love," he breathed.

Her eyes rolled back as she came a third time, his thumb on her clit all that was needed as she felt her entire body seize violently.

"Yes, fuck," he growled pumping into to her a few more times before a final push, twitching inside as he filled her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you all for the love for the last chapters! It made me smile. Enjoy!_   
_See disclaimer Chapter 1_   

> 
> -0-

Jess was barking and Harry grumbled at the noise. He opened his eyes and beamed, finding Minerva McGonagall laying where she fell after their last bout of lovemaking, draped atop of him, hair spread out across his chest, snoring gently.

He frowned when he heard Jess again.

"No, don't move, Minerva whined when he shifted. "So comfy."

He grinned, amused at the cuddly version of his new lover. He kissed her hair and slid out of bed, taking a moment to catch his breath as a horrendous pain when through his chest. When he finally got to the window, his eyes widening at the visitor. 

"Um, Minerva?"

"Whatisit?"

"Madam Pomfrey and a man I don't know are in the yard."

"What?"

"Madam Pomfrey. Poppy."

Her head shot up and her eyes widened. 

"Poppy?" she blinked, sitting up, oblivious to how naked she was. "What day is it?"

"No clue," he shrugged, staring unashamedly.

"Ah shit," she grumbled, rolling out of bed and rushing to the bathroom. "Get dressed Will's here to check on you."

"Will?" he asked, just a tiny stab of something in his chest. 

She rushed back in, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him soundly wearing nothing but a grin. "My little brother," she grinned. "Head Healer at St Mungo's."

Barely 15 minutes later, Minerva was downstairs welcoming them in.

Harry took longer, his body moving a lot slower. Eventually, he limped down the stairs, too proud to admit he'd overdone it and needed a potion. His ribs were screaming at him and he was struggling to take a decent breath, but as he saw Minerva setting down a teapot and four cups, smiling gently, he didn't care.

"Mr Potter!"

"Hello Madam Pomfrey," he grinned, letting her get up and hug him carefully. "I knew I'd see you again. I'm going to have to make you my primary healer at this rate."

She checked and stepped back, keeping him at arm's length. Her eyes went very wide as she looked at him, turning to look sharply at Minerva.

"Minerva!"

"Bugger," Minerva muttered.

"What?"

"Er," William chuckled. "Seems like Minerva got a bit carried away," William mentioned getting up and shaking his hand. "Will McGonagall."

"She," Harry frowned, shaking Will's hand absently. "What?"

"There's a mirror in the hall, love," Minerva said quietly.

He stepped out and snorted when he saw a rather large bruise on his neck. He walked back in, pausing at the door to see Poppy staring intently at him, and then Minerva.

"Guess it matches the others," he quipped, but they didn't seem to notice the way his breath caught.

"You're -"

He glanced at William and then at Minerva. William clearly knew already. Madam Pomfrey seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"William Bloody McGonagall!"

"Poppy darling, they're happy."

"That is entirely irrelevant," she said. 

Harry was watching Minerva's face very carefully. With every passing second, her face fell and he moved to her side, resting his good arm on her shoulder.

"I'm in love with her," Harry muttered, looking at his former Healer. "If you can't deal with that -"

"Harry," Minerva muttered. "It's fine."

"No," he said, still staring. "It's not."

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Poppy said, coming around the table. "I'm not mad you're together. Minerva, Mr Potter, you're grown adults for Merlin's sake. I'm upset because he is seriously injured and you've been going at it like jackawere rabbits."

Minerva spit out her tea, hooting with laughter as Poppy slapped her arm. 

"I'm serious," Poppy muttered. "I know you," she said looking at him sternly.

"You don't know me that well," Harry quipped, flinching as Minerva slapped his thigh.

"He certainly isn't looking great," William stood, seeing the truth in his wife's words and waved his wand, clicking his tongue. "Well, I can't argue with my wife on that front," he chuckled, earning a glare from his big sister. "Sit ye down, let's have a look at you."

"You were supposed to be resting. You could have relapsed or even made things worse."

"Madam Pomfrey, Poppy, it was what it was," Harry said, sparing Minerva the need to defend herself. "Admittedly, I certainly don't feel brilliant," Harry winced.

"I told Min to tell you how she felt!"

"Honestly mate," Harry muttered, glancing at Minerva who'd gone beet red. "Totally worth it."

"HARRY!"

"Mr Potter!"

"That's my sister," William warned him, but with a smile.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, but he wasn't.

"Yeah yeah," Will said, beckoning Poppy over. "Take his shirt off will you darling? While I check him over." He watched as Harry struggled to pull off the shirt even with Poppy's help. "As your healer, I'm close to putting you on bed rest," he frowned. "Can you take a deep breath for me?"

Harry shook his head as Minerva came around and knelt at his feet, squeezing his hand and Will scratched the stubble on his chin.

"You're gonna have to be on bed rest mate. And I mean rest," he glared at Minerva. "This?" he showed her by lifting Harry's arm slowly, stopping as Harry gasped in pain. "Is why he needs to rest. His lung could be permanently damaged if it doesn't heal properly."

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurting?" she asked gently, her thumb rubbing along his.

"Never found the time," Harry grunted.

Poppy snorted and held out two potion bottles to him.

"I've missed you Madam Pomfrey." She scoffed as he swallowed then both without question. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said carefully, eyeing him discernibly. Her voice dropped to a whisper as she continued, her hand on Minerva's shoulder. "I don't suppose I have to tell her not to hurt her?"

"Poppy!"

"Course not," he grinned, interrupting Minerva and smiling at them both. "I wouldn't. Ever."

"I believe you," Poppy said gently, squeezing Minerva's shoulder before joining her husband and helping Harry up. "Welcome to the family Mr Potter. I'm very glad to have you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter 10 was going to be the only steamy chapter of this, but y'all seemed to like it so much, I couldn't help it. Enjoy ;-)_  
See chapter 1 for disclaimer  

> 
> -0-

His week of bed rest was the most infuriating week of his life. His body hurt, he was taking what felt like a hundred potions that gave him perpetual nausea, he was bored out of his mind and he was lonely. Minerva had moved his things from the barn into the bedroom, so he managed to play a few games on his phone now and then but otherwise, he was alone while Minerva tended to the farm. 

He couldn't even cook anymore because he couldn't be on his feet for more than ten minutes before Minerva appeared and frog-marched him back to bed.

He was on the sixth day when his phone pinged and he groaned as he rolled over to get it. Admittedly, he was very much better than he had been but laying next to Minerva every night without being able to touch her in any sort of way that involved her screaming his name was painful. And watching her get dressed in the morning was sorely testing his patience.

The email made him put away those thoughts and concentrate on something less than Minerva's naked body. It would not do to read Hermione's writing while imagining Minerva. He grinned when he got to the end and made a mental note to mention it to Minerva later. He played a few games and tried to read for a while, but before long, he dozed off dreaming of all the things he would do once he was healed.

"Good evening sleepyhead," Minerva's gentle voice wafted through his dreams.

"Only good if you kiss me," he muttered, grinning when he felt her lips on his. "Hi." She smiled as he opened his eyes and stared at her kneeling on the floor. "Bloody hell, you're beautiful."

"I am not," she muttered. He noticed her hair was wet and he ran his hand through it. "Fell in a bog today. Had to wade in and get three ewes out. I was not in a good mood when I came home. I may have knocked over the barrels in the barn in a fit of," she winced. "Ire."

"I'm sorry, and I'm sure the barrels still love you" he muttered, making her snort as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Have you eaten? Can I make you dinner?"

"You're using my lines again," she smiled, brushing his hair off his face. "Are you growing this out, by the way?"

"No, yes" Harry shrugged with one shoulder. "Well, I haven't thought about it yet. Just haven't had a chance to get it cut?"

She nodded, playing with a few wisps of it. 

"I wouldn't be opposed if you wanted to leave it long?" She blushed. "It's rather sexy."

"Yeah?" he smiled, tugging on her hair gently.

"You could tie it back, or wear it long and best of all -"

Harry pulled her closer, capturing her lips with his. She slid both hands in his hair and they kissed slowly and gently for a long while before she pulled away, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen.

"Best of all I can pull on it when I need to."

"Bloody hell," Harry frowned kissing her again and letting his hands wander towards her ass.

"Harry Potter," she muttered into his mouth. "If you do not control yourself, I cannae be held accountable for my actions."

"It's been a very long week," he grumbled, making her smile. She stood and helped him sit up. She unbuttoned the shirt she'd helped him with and slid it off his shoulders as she reached for the bruise paste they were applying morning and night.

It would have gone faster, but he kept trying to grab her boobs.

"Harry," she chuckled.

"I am only human," he grinned. "And you are truly beautiful. Plus," he grinned evilly. "If I'm gonna take my shirt off, you totally should too."

He muttered a spell and chuckled when her shirt disappeared. Something he loved most about her was that she rarely wore a bra after her day was done.

"Harry-bloody-Potter," she laughed. "Where is my shirt?"

"Dunno," he chuckled. "But I like this look better."

"Bloody cheeky." She grumbled but made no move to cover herself. Harry smiled. Maybe she'd missed him too.

She clicked her tongue as she helped him sit forward and let him rest his head on her belly. She started rubbing the paste gently onto the worst of the bruising - his ribs - which was now deep purples, greens and a disturbing brown colour.

"They look a little better," she said with a wince, starting at the top and working down.

"Oh, shit Min," he hissed as she touched a particularly sore spot. His back bowed, hurting it even more. "Wait," he panted, his arm wrapped around her leg and his face pressed into her belly. "Don't wanna hurt you," he managed to mutter.

"You're not," she whispered, using a spell to clean her hands and running them through his hair."Take your time." He basked in it for a moment before managing to sigh.

"You can keep going. That bit was really sore."

"I'll be gentle," she muttered, massaging the back of his neck for a time.

"I got an email from Hermione," he said into her stomach, trying to take his mind off how much it hurt. He winced again and she paused before starting again. "She says she's coming home. Ron came to her and they hashed it out. He'll make sure Molly isn't in their lives if she'll just come home. She doesn't want to raise the kids so far away from everyone else, so she is. She, um," he rubbed his head into her. "Wondered if she could come and stay for a while they get sorted? Ron is going to take the kids every few days, they're gonna get it sorted properly, but -"

"Here?" Minerva asked absently.

"Yeah?" Harry said, watching her carefully. "Not a big deal if you don't want that," he said, taking her hand to force her concentration. "You can say no. Hermione thought it would be nice to see you but she can just as easily visit from anywhere."

"You are both still so scared of me."

"Not so much," Harry smiled gently, kissing her bare belly. "But I am very aware that you are a private person and I do not wish to force you to take on my friends. Plus, her babies are babies and require attention from whoever is closest."

"They are my friends too, love," Minerva muttered, placing more of the paste on his back. "And I've looked after many babies in my time. But what will she say? I mean, what we're doing is uncon -"

"Right," Harry interrupted. "What we're doing is right. I told you, I love you. You're my home. Hermione won't care, she'll be happy for us. She's only ever wanted you and me to be happy. And if that's together, then I bet she'll be over the moon."

They lapsed into silence but Harry knew she had yet to say what she was really thinking. Her hands were paused above his shoulders, like she'd forgotten he was there as she got lost in her thoughts.

He let her for a moment before he kissed her belly again and she blinked, looking down at him in surprise.

"What -" she frowned. "What if I wished to teach again?"

Harry looked at her carefully and held both her hands.

"This is what's been bugging you the last week isn't it?"

She'd been restless when they slept and Harry had soothed her dreams often. She'd been absent when they spoke sometimes. When she cooked this week, she'd spaced out and almost burnt one or two of their dinners before Harry could call out to her. Thankfully, she'd started using magic a bit more liberally, so nothing had actually set on fire.

"I didn't know how to tell you," she whispered. "We've just started," she waved her hand absently, refusing to name it. "This, and then I -"

"Minerva McGonagall, I will follow where you lead."

"Harry -"

I'm not surprised Min," he told her gently. "You are a teacher. It is what you do. It's what you've always done. I know you're scared," Harry whispered. "I am too, to be honest, but if that's what you need to do? I will only ever support you. In everything you do. 

"You've not been scared a day in your life," she muttered, looking at their joined hands.

"You know that's not true," he whispered with a frown, sitting back with a groan. "You more than most know that's rubbish. I've been sacred nearly all my life. Every single day I get scared. I get scared that my nightmares will be real. I get scared that my friends will finally figure out that I'm a fraud and have no idea what I'm doing. I am fucking terrified that my lover," he glanced up at her. "Will realise I'm nothing -"

"Not nothing," Minerva whispered fiercely, seeming to come back into herself. "Harry. Not ever nothing," she placed his hand on her heart and cupped his cheek. "Everything Harry. My love. Everything."

"Trust me then? That I will do as I say. You are my home and I am with you."

"Will you -"

"What?" he whispered, pulling her close and sliding the hand resting on her heart to her breast cupping it gently.

"Will you hold me?" she whispered, looking into his eyes. "Just -"

"Forever," he smiled, moving his hands to more appropriate places and pulling her close. 

She straddled him with her legs around his hips. She hung onto him for dear life and he held her just as tightly, leaning back against the headboard. His hand was in her loose hair, holding her head against his neck.

"I've got you love," he whispered, letting her breathe for a while. "What brought this on?"

"Something Poppy said the other day," she muttered. "About what everyone will say. About our future."

"We don't have to -"

"I'll not hide you," she said fiercely, pulling away and glaring at him. "For the first time in my life, I have," her voice broke. "Something to -"

"Shh," he soothed, pulling her back to him. "I understand. I am here. I don't think she meant -"

"She didn't," her breath wobbled. "But I want to go back," she sobbed, her hands shaking where they held onto him. "But I cannot, I do not know what that means to be me. To be her."

He didn't speak, only held her as she cried, kissing her hair and rubbing her back.

"How do you start again," she whispered eventually. "When everyone knows you as someone that no longer exists?"

"One day at a time," Harry smiled into her hair. "Together. They're your people. They'll understand."

"I adore teaching," she sighed, toying with the curls on the back of his neck. "I loved it. The fulfilment. The joy of watching a student master something they couldn't do the day before. I want that again." She looked away, but he brought her mouth back to his and kissed her gently. "I want it as me though," she whispered. "I don't want to hide again. It was exhausting." She looked away again and he let her. "But now, a part of me is you. I do not know how to be one half of something, Harry."

"I don't either," he said, kissing her temple. "So, let us have at it then," he smiled gently. "If you'll have me, I'll be right by your side. We'll figure it out together."

"I don't ever want to lose you, now I've found you," she whispered. "I couldn't," she shrugged. "I had no idea what this was like."

"Me neither," Harry smiled. "You're so," he sought the word, tracing her face with his fingers. "Serene. Peaceful. Beautiful," she blushed. "Everything about you settles me and," she kissed the side of his neck. "As long as you want me, beautiful, I'm with you."

"There will never be a moment, from now until the day we leave this earth, that I will not love you or want you by my side, Harry."

He kissed her softly, but she had other ideas. She pressed her mouth against him forcefully and his eyebrows went up in surprise. He didn't know her that well, but as she clung to him, it almost hurt how hard she was pressing on his lips.

He pulled back.

"Easy," he said, wobbling his jaw to ease the ache. "I just got rid of those bruises."

"I haven't kissed you properly for so long," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

He noticed for such a forthright woman, she was unusually demure when they were together in bed and he wondered if she was just shy, or genuinely uncomfortable.

"You don't ever have to apologise for wanting me Min," he smiled gently. "And you can tell me, you know," he said, cupping her breasts. "When you want a kiss or," he leaned forward and kissed her nipple. "Anything else."

"I don't -" she lost her breath as his hand moved lower, rolling over that little point of nerves that she loved so much."You are so much more experienced, I didn't -" she jerked into his hand ass he did it again. "Shit," she said, her back going ramrod straight. "I need -"

"Say it, love," he whispered gently, running his two fingers either side of where she wanted them. "You can tell me anything. Everything."

"Harry," she said, blinking while she looked down at him. "Make love to me."

"Always," he whispered, his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

They weren't supposed to, but Harry whispered his favourite spell and banished the rest of their clothes. 

"Will you let me love you?" he whispered, his hands running from her thighs to her middle, pulling her closer, with both hands this time.

"I only ever want you to love me," she whispered, her lip wobbling. He slipped inside her while she breathed his name.

"I love you," he whispered as she rolled her hips. He could see that all her worries were on the back burner while her body led her through this. "With all of me."

"Never let me go," she pleaded, pulling his mouth to her chest. "Please love. Never let me go."

He obliged and licked gently around her nipple, worrying it between his lips. They likely wouldn't sleep and while he'd been pining for this connection before, now it was something else. Minerva needed him and his heart felt like it would explode in trying to give her everything.

"I promise," he moaned, feeling her everywhere around him. "I promise my love. I have you."

He had more range of motion now, after his week of purgatory, and he knew he'd ache in the morning, but she needed him and he would oblige. Her hand, for the moment, was pressing his face into her breast and he smiled around it, as her fingers pulled on his hair.

"I have you," he repeated as she pulled his head back to look at him. "I'll always have you."

He rubbed her bundle of nerves and he felt her clench around him and breathed through it as she cried out. She'd needed that and he smiled as she let her head fall back. He loved feeling the ends of her long hair on his legs.

"Come here," he said, pulling her towards him and rolling them. He settled between her legs, still inside her and he breathed in deeply, trying to calm down and let the pain of his movement pain ease. He wanted to make her wait for it this time. He wanted to make sure she felt everything he did. To make sure that she knew the depth of his love for her.

She looked at him, a little blearily and smiled. He pulled his hips back and slid back in, slowly. Her eyelids fluttered and her fingers in the back of his hair tightened. He did it again and was gratified to see her back arching a little.

"You are utterly beautiful," he whispered, lifting her leg over his hip and sliding in further, without pulling out this time.

"Oh!"

His fingers made nonsensical patterns on her thigh as he set up a rhythm that was so slow he almost couldn't do it. She was whispering his name every time their hips met and he could see the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"I love you, Minerva," he said simply. "I love you with everything I am. I will follow you wherever you go. To the end of time if need be."

Despite his injuries, he smiled when she wrapped her legs around his hips and let him go deeper still.

"Please," she keened. "Please Harry."

"Shh," he said, still moving so slowly. "We're going to get there love."

"I want," she swallowed, and a tear finally meandered its way down her cheek. "I want -"

"I'm here with you, no matter what. Trust me Min. I'm here."

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her. He wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her face against his neck and finally gave her what she wanted. A slightly quicker pace had his thighs tingling as her feet hooked behind his lower back.

"Harry. Love."

She didn't make a sound when she came, but her breath stopped and her back bowed, pressing her breasts into his chest and he growled, feeling her clenching rhythmically around him. He kept moving and she shook in his arms. His own legs were shaking now and the pain in his chest was causing him grief but as she finally gave in properly and groaned his name, he came, breathing her name in reply and clinging to her as much as she was him. 

"Don't ever leave me," she whispered, holding him tightly. "Please."

"I promise," he whispered, shakily, rocking them gently through her aftershocks. "I'm not ever letting go."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _We are nearing the end, but never fear, I have plenty of other stories to share with you. Happy Reading!_   
_See disclaimer Chapter 1_   

> 
> -0-

Several weeks later, Harry was up and about and they'd slowly but surely been making progress with getting to know each other as lovers and partners in everything. They'd settled back into their pattern, finding comfort in it while everything else was so new. Harry had drawn her ire when she'd come home to find the chicken coop finished. She'd found him lying in the grass in the sun, his body aching from overuse. She'd growled at him but he'd smiled and invited her down to lay with him until the pain had eased. They'd watched the sunset and watched the moonrise, making out under the stars until she'd thrown her head back and laughed at how silly they were. He adored how comfortable she was with him. 

Now though, Minerva was at a meeting with Filius at Hogwarts. Harry though, was on tenterhooks waiting for the crack of Apparition. He grinned when he heard it, walking out the front door and into the barn.

"UNCLE HARRY!"

"Oof," he groaned as Rose Weasley threw herself into his arms, grabbing her with his good arm. The other was still a bit tender. "Gosh, you've gotten big. Hello beautiful!"

"Bababa," Hugo said happily as Harry hugged Hermione's as best he could with a toddler desperately trying to get into his arms even though his sister was already there.

"That's new," he smiled, kissing the boys head and looking up at his best friend. "How are you?"

"Exhausted," Hermione smiled. "But better for seeing you," she frowned as she noticed his stance. "You're hurt?"

"There was a scuffle a couple of weeks ago. But I've been looked after, don't worry. Madam Pomfrey and her husband -"

"She's married?" Hermione asked, letting him take Hugo once Rose dropped out of his arms.

"To Minerva's brother," Harry grinned, throwing the boy into the air and catching him as he giggled.

"No. Way!" She gaped at him. "I have so many questions."

"Yes way, and I'll answer them all if you like," he chuckled, keeping an eye on Rose. Jess was letting her chase her around the yard.

"Is the dog -"

"Jess won't hurt her," he soothed, tickling Hugo's belly. "Come on. I'll put tea on."

Cups of tea in hand, they sat with the door open so they could watch as Rose jumped in the last few puddles from the rain over the weekend, Harry smiled.

"So," Hermione said, checking on Hugo before turning her full attention to him. "Out with it."

"What?"

"Minerva this," Hermione grinned. "Minerva that? Anyone would be forgiven for thinking you were -" She stared at him as it came together in her mind. "Wait. You -" her eyes widened. "You're -"

"We're um," he rubbed the back of his neck. "We're together. Properly. I -" he took a deep breath. "I love her."

"Harry," Hermione looked at him, and he could feel her eyes burning into his soul. "I'm really really happy for you. For both of you."

"She's perfect," Harry whispered.

"I dinnae know about that," Minerva's voice broke into their conversation. "My apologies for not being here when you arrived young lady, my meeting ran long."

Hermione grinned and got up, hugging Minerva tightly and whispered something that Harry couldn't hear in her ear. The older woman blushed but nodded, smiling happily as she watched Rose run to him and clamber onto his knee.

"It is so good to see you," Hermione smiled, keeping her at arm's length for a moment. "You look wonderful. I'm glad you stopped wearing it."

"Dinnae tell me you knew an' all?"

"Fourth year," Hermione smiled.

"Why did you never say anything?"

"It was none of my business," Hermione shrugged. "I had your back, either way."

"Hermione," Minerva chuckled, blinking up at the ceiling. "Don't make me cry."

"You're amongst people that love you," Hermione grinned. "You can definitely cry if you need. But," she grinned. "I love this thing you've got going on here," Hermione laughed, wrapping her arm in Minerva's, pointing outside. "It's rather lovely. I can't wait to take a tour."

"It has been my refuge," Minerva muttered Harry met her eyes as he rocked Hugo and listened to Rose as she told him about going to the beach with her Mummy and baby brother. "Our refuge," he heard Minerva muttered. "But," she sighed. "I think I am ready to go back, which is why I was out," she whispered, squeezing Hermione's hand and settling beside Harry. "My meeting was with Filius. I am returning to Hogwarts."

"Good," Hermione smiled, sitting opposite them and letting Rose clamber up onto her knee. "I am glad for you."

"Bababa!" Hugo wobbled as Harry encouraged him to stand on his thighs and watched as he opened his arms to Minerva. She grinned and took him from him, chuckling into his hair.

"I," Hermione frowned. "I've never introduced you officially, have I?"

"No," Minerva smiled. "Though I would not necessarily have welcomed it at the time."

"Rose darling," Hermione said, patting her bottom and walking her over. "This is Aunty Minerva. She's one of my favourite people in the whole world. If ever you need something and Mummy or Daddy or Uncle Harry aren't there, you can ask her."

"Your fave-rit In the whole world Mummy?"

"Yeah," Hermione smiled at Minerva. "The whole world."

"I thought I told you not to make me cry," Minerva chuckled, wiping a tear. Harry smiled and slid closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders while she leant forward and shook Rose's hand gently.

"It's a pleasure Rose," she said gently. "I have looked forward to meeting you for a very long time, and I can't wait to get to know you."

"You gots sheeps?" Rose asked, leaning against Hermione's leg.

"I do, do you like sheep?"

"They like clouds," Rose giggled, blushing against her mother's thigh.

"Well maybe if Mummy says okay," she glanced up at Hermione who nodded without saying anything. "We can go and see them tomorrow."

"Yes p'ease," Rose grinned.

Hermione chuckled and ran her hand over her daughters head. Harry sighed at the whole thing. Small children were so pure. 

"That," Hermione chuckled as the baby gummed on Minerva's chin. "Is obviously Hugo, who is far more charming than he should be at that age."

"Come on kid," Harry chuckled, poking the baby's belly and distracting him. "That's my job."

The two women laughed as did Rose though she clearly didn't know why.

"They're more precious than anything Hermione."

Harry sighed, pulling her against him as they all caught up for a while. Rose got bored of the adult conversation and went out to play with Jess again and Hugo got fussy being in the same place for so long. Hermione took him and looked a little awkward.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked, glancing down at him.

"Hermione," Minerva rolled her eyes. "Darling, of course not. My," Hary met her eyes and kissed her shoulder in understanding. "Our house is your house. Please."

Hermione unbuttoned her shirt and a gentle peace fell over the kitchen as Hugo had his dinner.

"There is another part to my tale," Minerva muttered eventually. Harry grinned as Rose skipped through the kitchen and joined them back at the table. "We are conveniently down a Potions professor" she muttered. "And a Defence Professor."

"Why is that convenient?" Harry asked, leaning forward to get Rose a biscuit.

"Because we're here," Hermione smiled, glancing at Minerva. Harry was suddenly overwhelmed by the idea.

"You want us to -"

"I want you to think about the idea," Minerva said gently, threading her fingers through his. "There's time to find someone else, but it is a good job and there is nobody I would rather employ for those positions."

"I'm in," Hermione smiled, breaking a lingering look Harry was giving Minerva. "I was worried about work, to be honest, but if you're serious, I'd love to. As long as it doesn't matter about the kids?"

"I am serious," Minerva nodded. "And of course not, we've not had children that small in the castle for years. They'll be well taken care of. Lots of cousins." Hermione laughed.

Harry suddenly felt cold and he shivered, withdrawing his arms from around Minerva and busying himself with Rosie's curls.

"You're talking the Head position back?" Harry asked quietly, stopping the chuckles.

"I am?" she turned, looking at him in confusion. "Why?" 

Harry nodded once and stood, depositing Rose back on the bench he was sitting in and smiled sadly.

"'scuse me a moment."

"Harry!"

He ignored them and walked down to the lower field, Jess at his side. To be honest, he hadn't properly thought about what Minerva would be doing back at Hogwarts. But he remembered how often Albus was gone from the castle. How often he missed dinner. And how busy Minerva was when she was Head. A selfish part of him wanted to scream and shout but he wouldn't. Because he loved her. And she loved Hogwarts and teaching and shaping future minds. And she wanted this more than anything. And he would give her the world if she asked it of him. He didn't have to be okay with it initially. He scrubbed his eyes, trying to stop the mist from gathering.

"I won't take it," her voice called, breaking the silence. "I won't take it if you dinnae want me to."

"Don't be dense," Harry muttered, loud enough for her to hear him. He didn't turn though. "Of course you're going to take it."

"You do not wish me to."

"That's not what I was thinking," he looked at her finally, lying just a little. "Actually."

"Then talk to me," she groaned, stepping over the fence and joining him on the grass. She knelt by his side, holding her hand. "You told me I could tell you everything," she looked at him pointedly. "Anything. So tell me. What bothers you so about this?"

"This," he said, looking around. "Jess. This place I -" his voice cracked and he fell silent. "This is your home but I -"

"This is our home," she said, drawing his face towards hers. "And it will still be our home," she smiled, kissing him softly. "It's been more of a home with you here than it ever was before. And," she grinned. "Seeing as my dog is madly in love with you, bring her with you."

"Minerva," he groaned. "Be serious."

"I am," Minerva smiled. "Bring her. I already have someone in mind to caretake the farm while we're working. He's got his own dog and will take care of the place while we aren't here. Besides which," she grinned. "I'm the Headmistress. I make the rules. So bring her. We'll be back here for Christmas and Summer," she kissed him gently. "And any weekend we wish."

"And the press?"

"Will not be welcome at the school. Ever." Minerva muttered. "Now kiss me." He did as he was told and she laughed as he pulled her on top of him as he lay back. "Harry, Hermione is -"

"Fine where she is," Harry smiled, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Does this mean your hair has to go back up?" he grinned. "Cos I kinda like it soft like this? I used to think I'd never be able to look at you properly without your bun, but," he grinned. "I kinda like this look on you."

"I admit to enjoying yours long too," she blushed. "We're starting fresh aren't we?" she whispered, tucking her head under his chin. "Perhaps I shall wear my hair differently every day?"

"As long as you're happy," Harry kissed her crown.

"No my darling," Minerva said, resting her chin on the healthy side of his chest lightly so she could look at him. "As long as you are?"

"Remember us talking about me being scared?" he muttered, refusing to look at her.

"Harry, I'm not doing this as a favour, love," she whispered, cupping his chin and directing his eyes back to her. "I would not ask you to teach if I didn't think you could."

"And suddenly I feel very young."

"I don't know what you want me to say," she huffed, sitting back up. "I've lived this. I've felt everything you've felt. My words come from experience, not age. No one is more experienced in what it takes to defend the people you love," she cupped his cheek. "And frankly, I do not trust anyone else to teach these children how to defend themselves as much as I trust you."

He hummed and yanked her back into his arms. He sighed and ran his fingers gently over the small of her back, where her jumper had ridden up.

"Flattery Professor McGonagall," he quipped hearing the sense in her words. "Will get you everywhere."

She smiled and huffed, pressing another kiss on the broad chest beneath her chin.

"Will you," she whispered pressing another underneath his chin. "At least trust me?"

"I do," he muttered, letting his hand wander higher under her jumper, using his nails lightly. "I was just getting settled, though, you know?" he chuckled. "For the first time in my life, I felt like an adult. I kissed you on your way to work and then spent the day doing all these manly things that ultimately made your life easier; then I'd cook you dinner and make love to you through the night."

"We can still do all those things, love," she grinned. "But you should definitely keep your shirt on while we're at school," he laughed as her hand crept under his shirt. "You can even build a bloody henhouse if you want, but this body is mine and mine alone to look at."

"Is that right," he chuckled, laying back on his arm as Minerva, now, ran her nails along his skin.

"I would not make love to a child Harry," she whispered as she met his eyes. She slid her leg over his and straddled his middle. "You are not a child and I don't see you as one," she rolled her hips gently and he groaned. "I wouldn't do this to a child."

He stared at her for a long time, and she let him. He had so many conflicting thoughts running through his head that it took him a minute to silence them all and concentrate on only one thing. He loved this woman. And he would rope the moon if she asked.

"Guess your right," he chuckled, knocking her elbows outwards and catching her as she squeaked. He rolled them over so she was beneath him and settled in his favourite place, Between her beautiful alabaster thighs. 

"God that was so smooth Harry Potter," she grinned, tucking his hair behind his ears.

"So," he muttered, looking at her lips. "Moving to Hogwarts then?"

"Not moving," Minerva beamed, holding his face tenderly. He'd made the right choice. "Staying, for a while."

Harry kissed her lightly, humming when her tongue ran over his bottom lip.

"Cheeky woman," he growled, pinning her to the ground.

"Your woman?" she asked quietly, peering up at him.

"Definitely," Harry frowned, nibbling her pulse point and tightening his grip on her hip. "You're mine. Forever," he grinned at her. "For as long as you'll have me."

"Forever then," Minerva nodded. They spent some time kissing gently before she sighed and pulled away, "We need to return to the house. Hermione will think we got lost."

"You cannae get lost on your own farm, Minerva McGonagall." She laughed, kissing him soundly.

"That was a very decent effort darling."

"I love you, Minerva," he said suddenly, sobering her as she stood.

"I love you," she smiled, helping him up and threading their fingers.

They walked back slowly, their hands swinging in the light breeze. "I'm looking forward to living with you Harry," she said as they neared the house. "Not existing. Not hiding. Living."

"Me too," he confessed. "Thank you."

She squeezed his hand as they stepped inside. Jess at Harry's heels.

"I'm going to have to get a new dog at this rate," she grumbled. "I don't know why I bother with her anymore."

"You're just jealous cos Jess loves me more," Harry laughed.

"Maybe you should go back to the barn," she started pointedly until they both laughed. 

"Okay well," Hermione interrupted. "To be honest, I totally wasn't sure what to expect even after seeing you both in here but you're both utterly adorable together."

Minerva spluttered while Harry barked out a laugh, kissing Hugo's hair and letting Rose jump into his arms.

"I cannae say I've ever been accused of being adorable."

"Well I always was the first to do something," Hermione smiled.

"Aye," Minerva laughed. "You were that."

"You look good together. Happy."

"We are 'mione."

"Well, you both mean the world to me. Hurt each other and I'll -"

"We won't," Harry said, his thumb caressing Minerva's. "We couldn't."

"Good. Now go get washed up for dinner. It'll be ready in twenty minutes."

"You didn't have to cook!" Minerva gaped, realising what she was saying. "You're our guest!"

"You were busy," Hermione shrugged. "And it's only chicken and rice. Just go get ready, then you can tell me all about your long service leave."

Minerva laughed and pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hermione called as Harry deposited Rose back in her chair and followed Minerva upstairs. The gleam in Minerva's eye as she looked back at him on the stairs told him they'd be pushing it to make it back in 20 minutes but he knew her pretty well by now. It's possible that if he really tried, he could do it in ten.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _We're going to be done today. But don't be sad, I have so much more planned! I'm so glad that you've all enjoyed this little tale!! It's been awesome to meet you all and I'm looking forward to showing you what else I've got :D _   
_See chapter 1 for disclaimer._   

> 
> -0-

His stomach was tying itself in knots as he stepped out from behind Godric, straightening his robes. He hadn't worn them in so long he felt like they were choking him.

"I see you're not doing much better than me," Hermione said gently, appearing beside him. She turned him and muttered a spell to split his collar open, pulling off a few stray threads. "Someone needs to design new robes that don't feel like a straight jacket."

"Or we could just wear Muggle clothes," he chuckled nervously, whistling. Jess was at his heels immediately, her nose pressed into his hand. Minerva hadn't been joking about bringing her and he was glad of it now.

Unfortunately, so far, he'd been right on the money as far as everything else was concerned. Minerva had been busy getting everything ready for the new school year and he'd not seen her very often since they arrived the week before.

"Did she come home last night?" Hermione asked, still looking at him.

"No," Harry said quietly, walking toward their meeting. "Doesn't matter, I knew it would happen."

"Hey," Hermione stopped him and made him turn. "You can tell her you know. How you feel and what you want from her."

"I know that," he huffed, thinking back to the very same conversation he'd had with Minerva six weeks prior. "But she's busy," Harry shrugged. "Albus was too. She was last time as well. It's why we didn't write to her."

"Harry this is different. She's -"

"Just leave it," he muttered. "I'm fine."

"I've not seen you so sad since -"

"Don't you dare say her name here."

"I wasn't going to," Hermione said defensively. "Remember that you're sad, Harry, not angry," she said carefully. "Don't be angry with me."

"I'm sorry," he said, looking bereft. "Being back here, seeing -"

"This is our home," Hermione said hugging him tightly. "We were at home here ever so much more than the others."

"Then he ruined it."

"He didn't," Hermione whispered. "He hurt it, scarred it but we healed. It healed. All of us, together."

"I can't go," he muttered suddenly, slipping out of her arms. "I'll be," he shrugged, looking around. "Outside. By the lake I guess."

"I love you, Harry," Hermione whispered kissing his forehead. "Don't get lost in your own head for too long. We love you."

"When are the kids back?" he asked hopefully. 

"Tomorrow. Ron's staying for dinner."

He nodded and walked away, the big stones he had lovingly run his hands over for nearly 7 years feeling cold and oppressive in the new light of their post-war existence.

He wasn't really sure what his problem was. He felt like everything was on top of him and he'd fallen asleep alone for the first time in months and he felt stupid for feeling so needy. Jess was having fun sniffing around by the water and he called her back before she could go in.

"Maybe not in there," he laughed, scratching behind her ear. "I don't want to lose you to a mermaid or the squid. Then where would I be?"

Jess yipped happily and he threw her favourite ball for her in the opposite direction. He watched her pounce on it, bring it back and sit waiting for the next one. This he knew. This was normal and he enjoyed it, giving it his all and pretending that nothing else existed.


	15. Chapter 15

She greeted everyone as she entered, moving to the front of the room before she spoke, she looked around and faltered a little at the empty chair beside Hermione.

"I -" she swallowed, meeting Hermione's eyes for half a second. "My apologies. Obviously, to those that knew me before today, I look a little different," she got the laugh she expected. "You'll all get over it soon enough, just know that this is my real face and I'll be keeping it that way from now on," Rolanda whistled and she chuckled along with most of the staff she called her friends. "As far as everything else goes, Filius has done an excellent job of getting things ready in my long absence," she bowed her head, smiling genuinely at her friend. "Thank you. Now, I had hoped to introduce three new staff members today but it seems one is missing so I'll do my best, Professor Samantha Carter, who shall be taking Muggle Studies, Professor Granger, many of you know of course," she smiled. "Taking the potions position and in absentia, I shall welcome our new Defence Professor, Professor Harry Potter, who you will no doubt see around the castle," she smiled as a gentle murmur went through the room. "I," she sighed looking at Hermione nodded in agreement at the silent question. "Harry has not been back to the castle since he left it," she said quietly, realising her mistake in leaving him alone the previous night. "There will, no doubt, be a period of adjustment that he will go through, as we all did when we returned," Hemione nodded again. "Should he ever look a little lost, please make sure you contact Miss Granger or me. But I trust you will treat him like the adult and colleague that he is." 

It was a clear warning to everyone and she could see Rolanda and Filius' questioning glances at Poppy, who was smiling at her cheekily. She glared good-naturedly at her and carried on. "Professor Granger - Hermione - I'm sure won't mind me saying, has two small children who will be residing with us in the castle, for the majority of the time. Please make sure you keep an eye out for any smaller than usual children in the halls." There were a few smiles. "Oh," she said nearly forgetting. "A few of you may have noticed that Harry is shadowed by my sheepdog. Perhaps, a little unusually, there will be a dog in the castle this year and she will be with him throughout the day. Her name is Jess, she will not bite but she is loath to part with him and he with her. I will no doubt need a new dog by the time it is lambing season after she spends the year being slipped food scraps under the table by 400 children but that is a problem I shall have to tackle in the New Year." Another few chuckles and she was ready to be done. She needed to find Harry desperately. "So that's that. I'm looking forward to the year, renewed and refreshed. If anyone has any problems or last-minute questions, I shall be in my office from 4 until dinner. Students arrive tomorrow at 3. Please ensure you are ready for the Welcoming Feast."

The room grew louder as everyone started talking at once but Minerva couldn't take her eyes of Hermione, who was looking at her pointedly. She had not made it home last night, having fallen asleep at her desk and was only woken when Aurora Sinistra had knocked on the door at 10.

She had not seen Harry since breakfast the day prior when she'd pecked his cheek and rushed off. That had been a mistake. She sighed, turning her head as Hermione joined her, hey little finger touching Minerva's hand.

"You stuffed up."

"I know," she whispered looking contrite. "Where is he?"

"Outside somewhere."

"Thank you," Minerva muttered, squeezing her hand turning to leave.

"Min, dinner?" Rolanda asked, catching her before she managed to get all the way out of the door. 

"Yes," she nodded. "Hemione and Harry will be joining us."

"Of course," Rolanda smiled. "I expect the gossip."

"My love life is not gossip Ro," she said gently squeezing the woman's hand. "Ask Poppy, tell her I said to tell you."

"Minerva?"

She ignored her friend and rushed down the halls. She usually liked the noise her boots made on the flagstones but they felt like a death knell as she made her way through the castle to the front doors. She scanned the front lawns for a sign of him, before starting around the back. She covered her eyes with her hand and squinted. Down by the far side of the lake, she could just make them out.

Taking a deep breath she set off, transfiguring her robes for something more practical to lounge in the grass. She had a lot of making up to do.

"Good afternoon," she said carefully, kicking herself at the cavalier greeting. 

"Is it?" he asked, not turning. "Good, I'm glad."

He sounded genuine and Minerva was thoroughly confused. He didn't sound upset. But then she stepped around him and looked at him. Her heart broke at the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, kneeling at his feet. This they knew. Whispered conversations under the sunshine, laying in the grass.

"Don't be," he chuckled sadly, ripping up some grass and watching it blow away. "I knew it would happen. I remember when Albus did the job. I saw you when you did it. I don't," he shrugged. "I don't want to be needy, I guess. I just feel very small here. Young."

"We all do, love," Minerva said, shifting so she was beside him. "I have been teaching for a long time and this castle still makes me feel small."

"I see them," he whispered, looking away. "I see them everywhere. I could tell you where every one of them fell."

"Harry -" Minerva whispered, her heart breaking for him. 

"I thought it would be different," he said shakily. "I thought that maybe after being away for so long it would," he shuddered. "It would have gone."

"It will never go, love," Minerva muttered, her hand tucking part of his hair back. He'd got a trim, but after she'd spent enough time playing with it, had kept some length to it. He had it tied up at the back of his head in a small knot. She thought it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. "It will never be gone. It will fade, but," she shrugged. "You can never forget."

"They died fighting for me," Harry uttered, making Minerva's heart stutter in her chest.

"No," she crooned, pulling him into her arms. "No darling. They died fighting for all of us. You are not responsible for their deaths love, any more than I am."

"You -"

"Why do you think I gave this up," she smiled, kissing his closed eyes. "This was my home too," she shrugged. "For many," a chuckle. "Many more years than it was yours." Harry laughed, sniffing as he snuggled into her arms. "And he hurt it, damaged it so deeply. That hurt me, in here," she took his hand and laid it on her heart, smiling when he kept it there, his thumb rubbing gently. "I couldn't bear to look at it and feel that in my heart. So I ran, like we all did."

"That's what Hermione said," Harry muttered.

"I have found," Minerva muttered, pulling him down and settling against his chest. It was her favourite place to be. "That if Hermione says something, it is usually wise to heed her."

"I find that about the both of you, to be honest," Harry muttered.

They fell silent and Minerva enjoyed luxuriating in the sun with her lover's heart thumping gently under her ear. He sighed deeply and she smiled, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"Can we make sure we see each other," Harry whispered, twirling her hair in his fingers, she had so far avoided her customary bun. "I know you're going to be busy at times but -"

"I promise," Minerva said, looking up at him. "I have never done this job with someone waiting for me to come home. It is a new feeling, but I will not forget," she smiled. "How could I?"

"I know," he nodded. "But maybe a note or something? If you're going to be late or," he shrugged.

"I will," she smiled. "Although honestly I fell asleep at my desk and Aurora woke me this morning when she came to see me. But you are always welcome, wherever I am, love."

"Maybe I will have to come and fetch you, every evening," he smirked. "Maybe I'll send Jess," he laughed. "Maybe I'll sit in the corner tapping my foot."

"I don't have to have that office, you know," Minerva offered. "I could bring work home with me?" Harry chuckled and let his head go back to leaning on his arm.

"Well," he considered. "Then I'd never get you in bed then," Harry smirked, groaning as she slapped his belly.

"How would you feel about having dinner at the Three Broomsticks tonight?" she asked quietly. "With Filius, Pomona, Rolanda and Poppy? Hermione as well, if she's free? We have a standing reservation in the private room at the back."

"Like," he bit his lip and she ran her thumb over it. "Together?"

"Yes," Minerva nodded. "They are my dearest friends. Fillius and Pomona have been married for a long time. Longer than William and Poppy even."

"Huh," Harry nodded. "Okay. What about Rosmerta?"

"She is seemingly gossipy, but she rarely spills a true secret. We'll be okay."

"Okay."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah," he smiled and meant it. "Like you said, they're your people."

"They are," Minerva smiled. "But you are too."

"No, I'd like to. If I'm going to be your -" he considered a word but couldn't find one. "Yours," she smiled at the choice. "I want to know your friends."

"Good," she whispered, sighing and falling silent. Her fingers crept between his shirt buttons, he'd ditched the robes by the castle wall, and she felt goosebumps on his skin where she tickled lightly. 

"Don't suppose we could make out could we," he said cheekily and she was pleased to see the sparkle back in his beautiful eyes.

"We could," Minerva muttered, shifting up his body and kissing him deeply. "There is nobody around and the students are not back until tomorrow."

"And if we get caught?" he said, sliding his arm beneath her neck and rolling her on top of him.

"I'm Headmistress McGonagall," Minerva smiled against his lips. "Who's going to tell me what to do?"

They kissed for barely a few seconds before -

"For goodness sake you two." Harry threw his head back and laughed as Jess barked a greeting to Hermione, standing with her hand on her hip looking disapprovingly at them. "Can I not leave you alone for half an hour?"

"There's that answer then," Harry quipped still laughing.

"That's a bit unfair isn't it?" Minerva smiled, leaning on her hand and winking at Hermione. "I've only been here for about that long."

"Try an hour and a half," Hermione smiled, settling on the grass beside them and scratching behind Jess' ears. "Figured you might need a bit of time, although Carter was looking for you. I told her I'd let you know but to otherwise do what she could."

"She'll be fine," Minerva muttered. "Thank you," she smiled, settling again.

They sat quietly for a time, looking out over the lake in the sunshine. Harry realised that this was what life was all about. The peace that had begun to settle those first few days in the glen and finally settled properly as he was sitting there, beside his lover and his best friend.

"Are we ready for this?" 

"I'm ready if you are," Hermione said quietly. "I'm looking forward to it actually. And I'm also looking forward to letting you both look after my kids while I go have some fun, to be honest." 

Minerva laughed as Harry nodded, falling silent again.

"I guess I'm ready," he whispered. "I don't know how to teach," he shrugged. "But -"

"You do," Hermione said gently. "You taught us. Best Defence teacher we ever had."

Minerva chuckled from her position but didn't interrupt.

"Besides, we newbies need to stick together, we wouldn't want - " she paused mid-sentence, laughing at something the others weren't privy to.

"'Mione?"

"I was about to joke that 'we wouldn't want the Headmistress to take advantage of us' but then," she chuckled. "Maybe you would."

Harry laughed and laughed and it was so contagious Minerva couldn't help but join in. Soon they were all three laughing quietly as the sun set, a new chapter in their lives beginning.


End file.
